


Pendant ce temps, en Mordor

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves here have definitely lost their brains, Eru what have I done with these fair wise and noble beings, Gen, Humor, Loooot of stupidity, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Stupidity, Tags May Change, someone help them please
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Mordor, il fait chaud. La chaleur, ça fait fondre. La neige, le beurre, les glaçons… Les cerveaux, aussi, parfois. Y compris ceux des Elfes. Eh oui. …Moi ? Je retourne me coucher. Promis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caniculaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le soleil m’a aidé à écrire. Si, si : il a fait fondre mes neurones survivants. Son apport à la rédaction de ce texte n’est donc pas négligeable. 
> 
> Niveau disclaimer, Thranduil, Elrond, Gildor, Amroth, Erestor, Glorfindel et Celeborn n’appartiennent qu’au grand professeur Tolkien, de même que le Mordor et l’Anneau Unique. Même s’il aurait honte s’il savait ce que j’en ai fait. 
> 
> Je ne crois pas spoiler grand-chose. Se situe pendant la 1ère Guerre de l’Anneau, mais c’est tellement débile…Personnages stupidifiés et OOCisés. Comme souvent, direz-vous.

« J’ai chaud. 

-…

-J’ai chaud. 

-…

-J’ai chaud ! 

-Oui, nous aussi. 

-Mais j’ai chaaaaaauuuuuud…

-C’est le principe, Thranduil. Nous sommes en **_Mordor_** , c’est un **_désert_** , avec un **_volcan_**. Et pleins de nuages lourds planent au-dessus de nos têtes et bloquent les courants de vents frais. C’est **_normal_** qu’il fasse **_chaud_**.

-Peredhel, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Et je sais où nous sommes, je vous remercie. Je ne fais que vous partager mes impressions très instructives sur notre situation. Et je vous informe que j’ai chaud. 

-Ça, je crois qu’on avait tous fini par le comprendre…

-Moi aussi j’ai chaud. Amroth, il reste quelque chose à boire ? 

-Uniquement du vin, Gildor. 

-Quoi, on n’a plus d’eau ? 

-Thranduil a vidé la dernière gourde sur sa tête il y a cinq minutes. 

-Ça ne compte pas ! L’eau s’est évaporée avant même de me rafraîchir ! 

-…

-Eh bien, il va retourner la remplir pour que je puisse boire, sa gourde. 

-Non. 

-Thranduil, si vous ne le faites pas, je vous immobilise sous une couverture et je vous laisse cuire à l’étouffée. 

-…Erestor, à quelle distance se trouve le puits ? 

-A vue de nez… Dix mètres ? Quinze mètres ? Quelque chose comme ça. 

-C’est trop looooiiiiiin…

-Thranduil, j’ai la couverture dans la main. 

-Mais il fait trop chaud ! Je serai mort d’épuisement et de déshydratation avant d’atteindre le puits ! C’est vous qui voulez boire, alors allez-y vous-même au lieu de risquer mon innocente et irremplaçable vie ! 

-…Erestor, à quelle distance se trouve le puits ? 

-…

-Il vient de le dire, Gildor. Entre dix et quinze mètres. 

-Merci, Elrond. 

-C’est vrai que ça fait loin, quand même. 

-Sinon, il reste encore du vin. 

-Glorfindel, vous qui avez combattu et défait un Balrog, vous pouvez bien atteindre le puits et revenir, non ? 

-Par cette chaleur ? Vous voulez ma mort, Gildor ? 

-Euh, vous devez avoir l’habitude, maintenant, non ? 

-Je n’irai pas remplir cette gourde. Je ne bougerai pas d’ici avant la tombée de la nuit. 

-Pour ce que ça va changer, niveau température…

-Elrond, vous ne pouvez pas faire un effort et essayer de faire semblant de paraître optimiste, pour une fois ? 

-J’ai chaud. 

-On sait, Thranduil. 

-…

-Mais j’ai vraiment chaud ! Mon sang va finir par s’évaporer à l’intérieur même de mes veines ! Je meurs de chaud…

-Eh bien faites un effort, vous aussi, et mourrez en silence ! 

-Facile à dire pour vous ! J’ai toujours vécu dans une forêt obscure et fraîche, moi ! Je n’ai pas l’habitude des étés torrides et des déserts étouffants ! Je viens du nord, je vous rappelle ! 

-Il y a une chanson qui commence comme ça. _Je viens du nord, et par tous les chemins…_ Ah non, c’est du sud. _Je viens du sud, et…_

-Elrond, à moins que vous ne réussissiez à faire tomber la pluie, je vous défends de chanter. 

-J’ai chaaaaauuuuud ! 

-…Thranduil, qu’est-ce que vous faites allongé par terre ? 

-Je me liquéfie, ça ne se voit pas ? 

- _Ainsi fond, fond, fond la petite armée elfique…_

-Glorfindel, ce que j’ai dit à propos du chant et de la pluie s’applique aussi à vous. 

-Humpf. 

-Dîtes, ce n’est pas la tente de Celeborn que je vois juste à côté du puits ? 

-Si, c’est elle. Enfin, je crois. 

-Vous êtes sûrs que ce n’est pas un mirage ? 

-Non, non, c’est bien la tente de Celeborn. Il a choisi l’emplacement le plus stratégique, évidemment. 

-Je vais l’appeler et lui demander s’il peut remplir ma gourde. 

-C’est MA gourde ! 

-Vous, liquéfiez-vous ! 

-CELEBORN ! CELEEEEEEEBORN !!! 

-…

-CEEEEEELEEEEEEEBOOOOOOORN !!! 

-…

-Non, il ne répond pas. 

-Soit il est absent, soit il est déjà cuit…

-Et sinon, on a toujours du vin. 

-Vous croyez que c’est bien sage de boire de l’alcool par cette chaleur ? Et si les Orcs nous attaquaient ? 

-Elrond, taisez-vous. Arrêtez de parler de malheur. 

-Vous croyez que les Orcs sont en état de nous attaquer ? 

-Eh bien, à supposer que les Orcs, grâce à une technologie surdéveloppée et largement supérieure à la nôtre, se trouvent en possession d’armures thermiques les isolant de la chaleur ambiante, oui, ils seront tout à fait en état de nous attaquer. 

-…

\- Et pour peu qu’ils soient également pourvus d’armes biologiques telles que des désintégrateurs organiques à faisceaux radioactifs, il y a de fortes chances que nous ne soyons obligés de battre en retraite. 

-…

-Je ne vous cache pas que, par cette canicule, ce ne sera pas chose aisée. Et je préfère ne pas calculer le déficit qu’une telle opération creusera dans les finances de Gil-Galad en particulier et du royaume en général. Mais pourquoi est-ce que nous ne nous sommes pas modernisés quand nous le pouvions encore ? 

-…Erestor ? 

-Oui ? 

-La chaleur vous fait délirer. Faites comme Thranduil : allongez-vous et reposez-vous, ça devrait passer si vous ne fournissez pas trop d’efforts. Croyez-en un guérisseur. 

-…

-…Amroth ? Il ne nous reste vraiment **_que_** du vin ? 

-Que du vin, oui. 

-Bon. Passez-le moi quand même. J’ai trop soif. 

-Voilà. 

-…

-Thranduil ? Toujours vivant ? 

-Nooooon…

-Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour vous, mais moi, quand j’étais mort, mon cadavre ne parlait pas. Après, il est vrai que je n’ai pas demandé confirmation au Balrog. Mais il me semble que…

-J’ai le cerveau liquide. Il fond. J’ai chaud. Je le sens fondre. Mon cerveau est liquide. 

-Ah, parce que vous en aviez un ? 

-Chaud… Trop chaaaauuuud…

-Beuârk, le vin est bouillant. C’est dégoûtant. 

-Mais non, vous exagérez, il est juste un peu tiède, peut-être. 

-Non, il est chaud. 

-Chaaaauuud…

-Mais pourquoi fait-il aussi chaud, dans ce maudit pays ? 

-Trois solutions. Première solution : c’est à cause des gaz rejetés par la lave en fusion qui sont retenus dans la couche inférieure de l’atmosphère par les nuages de poussière en suspension au dessus de nos têtes, eux aussi dus à l’activité volcanique des sols. Deuxième solution : Sauron est en train de pousser à fond les forges de la Montagne du Destin pour se fabriquer un deuxième Anneau Unique. Mais j’ai dû mal à voir pourquoi il en aurait besoin, étant donné qu’il en a déjà un. 

-Oui, logique. 

-…

\- Troisième solution : cette andouille a oublié de couper le chauffage. 

-…Allongez-vous aussi, Elrond. Ça vaudra mieux, croyez-moi. 

-Dîtes, vous croyez que ça va gâcher le vin si je mets des glaçons dedans ? 

-On n’a pas de glaçon, Gildor. Ils ont tous fondu. 

-Voilà qui est problématique. 

-En parlant de glaçons, quand je pense qu’en ce moment même, y’a des bienheureux qui sont en train de se les geler dans l’Helcaraxë et qui n’ont même pas conscience de leur bonheur…

-Helcaraxë. Banquise. Iceberg. Glace. Froid. Bonheuuuuuur…

-Décidément, vous ne vous arrangez pas, vous. 

-Ce n’est pas de sa faute : il a le cerveau liquide. 

-Liquiiiiide. Boisson. Rafraîchissant. Bonheeuuuuur…

-Aaaah, Thranduil, taisez-vous ! Je n’ai que du vin bouillant à boire, et ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus rafraîchissant comme liquide en Terre-du-Milieu ! Que ne donnerai-je pour avoir un lac à portée de main…

-Un lac, un lac… Juste une petite mare, ce serait déjà beau, vous savez. 

-Oh oui, juste une mare. Une petite mare bien fraîche. 

-Et d’ici peu, vous allez en arriver à envier nos camarades tombés dans les Marais ? Vous savez, ceux qui marinent dans l’eau glacée et qui devrait être entrés en première phase de congélation…

-Erestor, vous n’étiez pas censé vous reposer ? 

-…

-Il faut relativiser nos malheurs, mes amis. 

-Je ne suis pas votre ami, Peredhel. Par contre j’ai chaud. 

-Il faut relativiser, mes compagnons d’armes. Si nous avions eu un temps pourri avec pluie, froidure et humidité à volonté, nous nous en serions plaints tout autant. 

-…

-Elrond, soyez gentil. Rendormez-vous. 

-A propos, elle tombe quand, la nuit, dans ce foutu pays ? 

-Il est trois heures de l’après-midi, Amroth. 

-Oui, je sais. Ça ne répond pas à ma question. 

-Moi, j’ai chaud. 

-On sait, Thranduil. On sait. 

-J’ai chaaauuud ! Toute l’eau de mon corps s’évapore par tous les pores de ma peau…

-Ça fait beaucoup d’« o » et d’« or », tout ça. 

-Je ne veux pas d’or. Paaaas d’or, non. Mais j’en donnerai beaucoup pour de l’eau. 

-Thranduil, vous êtes malade ? 

-C’est la chaleur, ça le fait délirer, lui aussi. 

-Je ne délire pas ! Mais j’ai soif et j’ai chaud. 

-J’ai la désagréable impression de transpirer…

-Moi aussi, je sue comme un humain, ou presque. Si j’avais su que nous ferions la guerre dans une étuve pareille, je me serais entraîné dans un sauna ! 

-…

-Aaaah, vous imaginez ce qu’on va sentir ? 

-Non, on n’imagine pas, non. 

-…

-Nous allons empester la sueur ! Nous, la crème de la crème des princes elfiques… Vous parlez d’un déshonneur ! 

-Quelle horreur ! Et pas d’eau pour nous laver ! Sauron payera pour ça aussi ! 

-…Les amis ? Nous sommes des Elfes, vous vous souvenez ? Nous ne transpirons pas. 

-…

-…Ah. 

-Oui, c’est vrai…

-Un point pour Erestor. Notez, Elrond. 

-Oui, bah ça n’empêche que moi, j’ai chaud. 

-ON SAIT !!! 

-Je vous signale au passage que certaines matières telles que le cuir présentent une fâcheuse tendance à se ramollir…

-Merci pour cette intervention presque aussi édifiante que celles de Thranduil, Amroth. 

- _Ainsi fond, fond, fond la petite…_

-Glorfindel ! 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a contre mes intervention, le lettré ? 

-Rien, rien. Elles sont très bien, vos interventions, Thranduil. 

-Juste un peu répétitives, peut-être ? 

-Je me demande si le métal des lames de nos épées subit lui aussi des changements dus à la chaleur ? 

-Ce qu’il y a de bien avec vous, Elrond, c’est que vous vous posez toujours des questions existentielles au moment le plus opportun. 

-Remarquez, c’est vrai que ça serait bien de le savoir. Si jamais nous nous faisons attaquer par des Orcs…

-Surtout s’ils ont des désintégrateurs. 

-Erestor, qu’est-ce qu’un désintégrateur ? 

-Aucune idée. 

-…Est-ce que quelqu’un peut me donner mon épée ? 

-Où est-elle ? 

-Trop loin pour que je puisse l’attraper. 

-Vous… pouvez être un peu plus précis ? 

-Là-bas. 

-Elrond, vous exagérez. Elle est à deux pas de vous, allez la chercher vous-même. 

-Grrrrmmmbblll…

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? 

-Euh… Je n’ai pas tout compris, mais je crois que ce n’était pas un compliment…

-Alors, vous l’avez, votre épée ? 

-Oui. 

-Et comment est sa lame ? 

-Elle est… oh ! 

-Quoi, oh ? 

-…

-Amroth ? 

-Oui, Gildor ? 

-On n’a plus de vin. 

-Vous avez tout bu ? 

-Non, il s’est évaporé. 

-…

-Dîtes, on en revient à mon épée ? 

-Oui, votre épée. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a, votre épée ? 

-Vous allez le savoir. Thranduil, venez là. 

-Naaaan. Trop chaud pour bouger. Je suis très bien sur le sol. Je ne bougerai pas du sol tant qu’il fera chaud. J’aiiiiime le soooool…

-Moi, je préfère le la et le si. 

-Ce n’était pas drôle, Glorfindel. 

-Thranduil, si vous ne venez pas à moi, c’est moi qui viendrai à vous. 

-Si vous voul… Peredhel, qu’est-ce que vous faites ? …Ne m’approchez pas avec cette épée ! Allez-vous en ! Glorfindel, au secours ! Il me fait peur, l’hybride ! 

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre tout seul ? Il fait trop chaud, là…

-ADAAAAAAAA ! Y’a un grand qui m’embête ! 

-Thranduil, cessez de faire l’enfant ! Et cessez aussi de gigoter, je veux juste poser ma lame à plat sur votre dos ! 

-…Ça ne fait pas mal ? 

-Mais non ! 

-Promis ? 

-Promis. Laissez-moi faire et arrêtez de vous tortiller dans tous les sens ! 

-Elrond ? Si ce n’est pas trop indiscret, que comptez-vous faire à notre blondinet ? 

-Je ne suis pas votre blondin… Aaaaah ! 

-Quoi ? 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

-Thranduil ? Ça va ? 

-Elrond, que lui avez-vous _encore_ fait ? 

-Moi ? Mais rien ! Je…

-C’est froid ! L’épée, c’est froid ! Froiiiiiid… Encore ! 

-Ah, bon, si ce n’est que ça… Pendant un instant, j’ai cru que vous l’aviez blessé. 

-Comme si j’en avais été capable ! 

-Peredhel ! Encooooore ! 

-Vous aimez ça, pas vrai ? 

-Ouiiii, c’est boooon…

-…

-…Elrond ? Thranduil ? 

-…Vous savez, ça peut être mal interprété, ce que vous dites…

-Eeeeh ? 

-Comment peut-on mal interpréter le fait que j’ai posé mon épée froide sur son dos pour qu’il arrête de se plaindre d’avoir trop chaud ? 

-Je ne sais pas, rien que le son, sans l’image, ça peut sembler étrange, non ? 

-…

-Si ? Non ? Peut-être ? Vous ne savez pas ? On s’en fiche ? Bon, d’accord, je n’ai rien dit. Oubliez, oubliez. 

-…

-Amroth ? 

-Oui, Gildor ? 

-J’ai soif. 

-On n’a plus de vin. 

-Bah, moi, j’ai toujours la gourde vide de Thranduil. Mais bon, elle est vide, quoi. 

-…Erestor, à quelle distance se trouve le puits, déjà ? 

-Loin. 

-…

-Et Celeborn ? Vous croyez qu’il peut la remplir ? 

-Il n’est pas censé être cuit, lui ? 

-CEEEEELEEEEEBOOOOORN ! » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …Il faisait très chaud, le jour où j’ai écrit ce truc. Ça doit se ressentir quelque part dans mon texte… Non, sérieusement. Sur le coup, ça m’avait fait rire. Peut-être avais-je le cerveau liquide, moi aussi. Ah non, j’avais dit sérieusement, c’est vrai. 
> 
> Elrond : Sans vouloir être méchant, le sérieux, avec toi…  
> Nat : Elrond, si tu n’es pas capable de dire quelque chose de gentil, alors tais-toi.  
> Elrond : …  
> Glorfindel : Mais est-ce qu’on a pu avoir de l’eau, au moins ? Celeborn était-il cuit ?  
> Nat : Ah, ça, l’histoire ne le dit pas !  
> Thranduil : Je proteste ! Je ne suis pas une chochotte écervelée ! C’est de la diffamation !  
> Nat : Non, c’est de la mise en scène OOCisante.  
> Thranduil : C’est pareil !  
> Erestor : Il existe, ce mot ? OOCisante ?  
> Elrond : …
> 
> …Bref. Pardonnez mes délires débiles. S’ils vous ont plu, tant mieux ! A la prochaine !


	2. Fétichistes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La magnifique description de la route présente dans ce texte revient à mon amie Olo. Pour le reste, rien n’est à moi, sauf la bêtise des protagonistes ! …Je vous assure, dans les livres de Tolkien, ils sont classes et intelligents. Mais là, ils sont en Mordor, et la chaleur a fait fondre leurs neurones… Moi ? Non, les miens vont très bien. J’vous assure.

« Les amis, je viens d’avoir l’idée du siècle pour vaincre définitivement Sauron ! 

-Ooooh, Eru. Puissent les Valar nous soutenir dans cette épreuve. 

-…Quelque chose ne va pas, Erestor ? Vous n’avez pas l’air très enthousiaste…

-C'est-à-dire qu’il doit sûrement penser, à raison d’ailleurs, que la grande majorité de vos idées présentent une fâcheuse tendance à s’avérer calamiteuses, Glorfindel. 

-Pour la première fois de toute mon inestimable vie, je suis du même avis que le peredhel. Et je vous signale au passage que je ne suis toujours pas votre ami. 

-Certainement, Thranduil. C’est d’ailleurs pour ça que vous passez votre temps cloué à nos bottes. 

-Gildor, ne le cherchez pas. Je vous rappelle qu’il a toujours sa gourde dans la main. 

-Vous savez Amroth, je ne pense pas qu’une gourde vide puisse me faire grand mal. Surtout quand elle est manipulée par quelqu’un d’aussi maladroit que lui. 

-Dites, vous m’écoutez ? Alors, mon idée. Pour faire simple, elle consiste à…

-AOUH ! 

-Gildor ? Ça va ? 

-Thranduil ! Mais vous êtes fou ? 

-Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? 

-Rien du tout. J’ai simplement prouvé à Gildor qu’une gourde vide maniée par des mains expertes peut faire très mal. 

-Ça oui, je confirme. Vous l’avez assommé, ma parole ! 

-Mais non. Peut-être lui ai-je juste caressé le cuir chevelu un peu fort, voilà tout. Il va s’en remettre. 

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous. 

-Amroth, au lieu de râler, aidez-moi à allonger notre ami sur son lit de camp. Et allez me chercher de la glace pour… Ah non, c’est vrai. Elle a fondu. Euh… Oh, donnez-moi mon épée. Ça devrait faire l’affaire. 

-Bon, quand Elrond aura fini de réparer Gildor, vous l’écouterez, mon idée ? 

-Non. 

-Thranduil, vous n’êtes décidément pas aimable aujourd’hui. 

-Comme s’il avait l’habitude de l’être les autres jours…

-Eeeeh, ce n’est pas moi ! Je n’ai rien dit, pour une fois ! C’était Erestor qui…

-Et menteur avec ça. Tout pour plaire. 

-Non, Amroth, il dit vrai. C’est Erestor qui a parlé, je l’ai vu bouger les lèvres. 

-Vous, le guérisseur en mousse, contentez-vous de réparer Gildor et ne prenez pas la défense du blondinet égocentrique, s’il-vous-plaît. 

-Je ne prends pas sa défense, je rétablis la vérité. Nuance. 

-Et je ne suis pas égocentrique ! Je suis seulement beau, intelligent, puissant, influent, noble de cœur et d’ascendance, doué dans les arts autant que dans les affaires et, somme toute, infiniment supérieur à vous autres Noldor et Vanyar. 

-Vous avez oublié l’une de vos principales qualités, Thranduil. Vous êtes également un modèle de modestie, rappelez-vous en. 

-Humphf. 

-Les amis ? Je n’attends pas du tout que vous me prêtiez attention pour vous dévoiler mon idée génialissime, vous savez. 

-C’est parfait, Glorfindel. Continuez à ne pas nous attendre. 

-Non, non, Erestor ! Laissez-le parler ! Je veux entendre son idée ! Ça promet d’être drôle. Je veux l’entendre ! 

-Tiens, Gildor s’est réveillé…

-Je vous avais dit qu’il s’en remettrait. 

-Thranduil, taisez-vous. Glorfindel, allez-y. Exposez-nous votre idée catastrophique. 

-Elrond, comment pouvez-vous la qualifier de catastrophique alors que vous ne l’avez même pas encore entendue ? 

-C'est-à-dire que, comme je viens de le dire à l’instant, toutes vos idées sont plus ou moins calamiteuses pour vous autant que pour nous, alors…

-Oui, mais elles sont aussi généralement très drôles, alors laissez-le parler, nom d’un Maïa ! 

-Je soutiens Gildor. Allez-y, Glorfindel. Nous vous écoutons. 

-Merci Amroth. Alors, pour commencer…

-Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir envie de l’entendre, cette idée…

-Erestor ! 

-Mais c’est pas possible, toutes ces interruptions ! 

-Si vous continuez à m’interrompre comme ça toutes les deux secondes, je ne vais jamais réussir à développer mon idée, moi…

-Justement, c’est le but. 

-Erestor, si vous ne voulez pas entendre l’idée du Vanya, vous pouvez toujours aller voir ailleurs si vous y êtes. Allez donc rendre visite à Celeborn, ça lui fera plaisir de voir qu’il y a quand même des gens qui pensent à lui de temps en temps. 

-Uniquement si vous m’accompagnez, Thranduil. Votre absence soulagera un peu nos amis. 

-…Non, il fait trop chaud et sa tente est trop loin. Et je veux assister au déballage de stupidités de Glorfindel. 

-Mes idées ne sont pas stupides ! 

-Reconnaissez tout de même que provoquer un Balrog en duel sur un pont large d’un mètre au-dessus d’un précipice de montagne n’était pas une idée particulièrement lumineuse…

-…Certes. Mais j’ai battu le Balrog ! Et sauvé une partie de mon peuple par la même occasion ! J’ai juste trébuché après le combat et je suis tombé moi aussi dans le ravin avant de me fracasser tous les os sur les montagnes de Gondolin, c’est tout. 

-"C’est tout", qu’il ajoute…

-D’où l’utilité de faire ses lacets _avant_ de partir au combat. 

-…Elrond ? 

-Non, ne cherchez pas de sens à ma phrase. Je suis fatigué, en ce moment. 

-Surtout, ne le prenez pas mal, mais… ça se voit. 

-…Vous dites ça parce que j’ai passé la matinée à faire des grenouilles en papier avec les descriptifs de contingents de l’armée de Gil-Galad ou bien parce que j’ai mis mon armure à l’envers ? 

-Un peu des deux…

-Ou peut-être aussi parce que vous nous avez décrit hier le sentier menant au camp des Orcs comme étant, je cite, "une route qui fait genre qu’elle va tout droit, mais qu’en fait elle tourne".

-Vous savoir très bien parler les Elfes, Peredhel. Vous aurez bientôt le même niveau de maîtrise de la langue qu’Isildur. Poursuivez vos efforts, vous progressez ! 

-Thranduil, je me passerai de vos commentaires. Et pour votre gouverne, Erestor, sachez que ce n’était pas hier. C’était aujourd’hui et il était trois heures du matin. …Est-ce que j’avais demandé, moi, à être de garde de nuit pendant toute la semaine ? 

\- Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était très distrayant. Presque autant que les idées de notre tueur de Balrog. …Oh, Glorfindel, votre idée ! 

-Vous pouvez nous exposer votre idée, mon ami. J’espère qu’elle sera aussi amusante que votre dernière trouvaille. 

-…Laquelle, Gildor ? 

-La fois où vous avez recommandé à Thranduil d’ôter son armure pour avoir moins chaud. 

-Ah oui. C’était très drôle, en effet. 

-Quand on y réfléchit, sur le fond, c’est plutôt logique, en fait. 

-Oui, mais enlever son armure dans un camp d’Hommes partis au front depuis cinq ans quand on est un Elfe, qui plus est quand on est Thranduil, n’était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire…

-M’en parlez pas. 

-Mauvais souvenirs, Thranduil ? 

-Peredhel, faîtes disparaître ce petit sourire narquois de votre visage suffisant. Maintenant. Ou je ne réponds plus de ma gourde. 

-Honnêtement, pour ma part, j’ai trouvé que vous ne vous en étiez pas trop mal tiré. 

-Oui, vous avez bien envoyé balader les soupirants qui se montraient un peu trop insistants. Et cet épisode a fait grimper votre popularité en flèche ! 

-Et les Hommes ne se sont pas non plus montrés trop irrespectueux. Vous avez eu de la chance, en fin de compte. 

-Vous ne voulez pas changer de sujet de conversation, tous ? 

-Par contre, il nous faut reconnaître que les regards fixes d’Isildur et de son frère sur votre torse nu au cours du conseil stratégique avaient quelque chose de gênant. 

-Ce que j’ai trouvé gênant, moi, c’était la tête de son père quand il a vu dans quel accoutrement il s’est présenté au conseil. Bonjour la crédibilité, après ça ! 

-Celle de Celeborn aussi était amusante. J’ai bien cru qu’il allait finir par exploser à force de se retenir de rire. Il faut dire que la situation était assez cocasse. 

-Bon, changement de sujet ! Glorfindel, votre idée ! Et vite ! 

-Merci Thranduil. Pour une fois, vous me rendez service. Alors, mon idée pour vaincre Sauron, c’est de…

-Laissez-moi deviner. C’est d’armer tous les blonds prétentieux de notre Alliance avec des gourdes vides et de mettre Thranduil en première ligne. Non ? 

-Euh… Pas vraiment, non. 

-Tssss… C’était très spirituel, Gildor. Vraiment. 

-Dites, pour continuer dans la même veine, on peut aussi armer tous les lettrés avec des dictionnaires et mettre Erestor en première ligne. 

-Je confirme, Elrond. Vous êtes fatigué et ça se ressent dans votre humour. 

-Moi je trouve le concept plutôt bon. Je propose qu’on ajoute aussi Elrond avec sa fameuse corde elfique ! 

-Mais arrêtez avec cette corde ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle vous a fait, à la fin ? 

-Elle nous fait rire, votre corde, Elrond. 

-Et vous, Gildor, qu’est-ce qu’on peut bien vous donner ? Une garde-robe, peut-être ? Au moins vous pourrez changer ces vieilles choses que nous appelez vos vêtements et qui ne ressemblent plus à rien…

-Ah oui, une garde-robe, ça me semble être une bonne idée pour lui ! 

-Ça va être pratique pour combattre, ça. 

-…Pour Glorfindel, je propose un juke-box. 

-Erestor, qu’est-ce qu’un juke-box ? 

-Un objet à musique qui sera inventé dans des dizaines de milliers d’années et que nous ne pouvons donc pas connaître. Et je crois que l’insolation me guette de nouveau. Bien que, techniquement parlant, ce ne soit pas possible puisqu’on ne voit pas le soleil. Evidemment, on peut argumenter en disant qu’il est tout à fait possible pour les rayons nocifs du soleil de passer à travers des couches de nuages et de cendres volcaniques… Elrond, vous êtes le scientifique de notre groupe. Qu’en pensez-vous ? 

-…Euh…

-Et sinon, Celeborn, on l’arme avec quoi ? 

-Une plante verte ? 

-Ce n’est pas très gentil, ça, Thranduil. 

-Je ne suis _jamais_ gentil, Peredhel. 

-Ce n’est pas moi qui vous contredirai sur ce point. Et moi, dites-moi, quelle est mon arme ? 

-Ben, vous, Amroth…

-Oh, pas facile, là. Attendez voir…

-Les amis, je pense qu’on devrait arrêter de boire du vin quand on a soif et qu’on n’a plus d’eau. Je crois que ça commence à avoir de sales influences sur nos capacités intellectuelles. 

-Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l’efficacité effroyable de notre Alliance ainsi composée, Glorfindel ! 

-Imaginez un peu la chose : Thranduil, Erestor, Elrond, Gildor, Celeborn et vous-même armé de vos objets fétiches face au seigneur des ténèbres et son armée ! Vous serez imbattables ! 

-Oui, impayables, aussi…

-Je proteste ! Je ne suis pas fétichiste des cordes ! 

-Si peu, Elrond, si peu. 

-Avec une Alliance pareille, Sauron peut bien se fabriquer tous les Anneaux Uniques qu’il veut, il ne fera pas le poids ! 

-…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne le sens pas très convaincu, là. 

-Dîtes, je ne sais pas si vous avez relevé, mais Glorfindel vient de partir du principe que certains d’entre nous possèdent des capacités intellectuelles, là. 

-Ah ? 

-Vraiment ? 

-Non, c’est une blague ? 

-Vous êtes gentil, vous, Glorfindel. 

-Oui, très. Et ce qui serait aussi vraiment gentil de votre part, ce serait d’écouter mon idée fabuleuse. …Ma _vraie_ idée. 

-Quoi ? Elle ne vous plaît pas, mon Alliance des Fétichistes ? 

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Aaaah, mais ça ne va pas du tout, les amis ! On a oublié Gil-Galad et Elendil ! Comment voulez-vous que nous ayons une armée si nous n’avons pas de roi ? 

-Ben, on a Celeborn. C’est un seigneur important, mine de rien, il peut faire office de roi, non ? 

-Concrètement, il ne possède aucun titre royal. 

-Bon, on écoute d’abord l’idée de Glorfindel et après on cherche des armes pour Double-G et le roi des Hommes ? De toute façon, je suis à court d’inspiration, là. 

-Je suis d’accord. Glorfindel ? Vous pouvez y aller. 

-Voilà, je me demandais s’il n’aurait pas été plus simple de…

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre de nouveau, mais…

-Ma patience a des limites, Erestor. Je dis juste ça comme ça. 

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Glorfindel, mais est-ce que l’un d’entre vous sait ce qu’est la drôle de petite bête noire à mi-chemin entre une fourmi géante et un crabe avec un dard qui vient d’entrer dans notre tente ? 

-Ça, là ? Ça marche bizarrement. 

-Oh, c’est drôle ! Je n’avais jamais vu ça avant. Vous croyez que ça se mange ? 

-Ça doit être croquant. 

-J’aime bien sa carapace, on dirait qu’elle brille…

-Ah oui, c’est vrai. Vous aimez tout ce qui brille, vous…

-Les amis, vous n’avez pas répondu à ma question. 

-…C’est un scorpion, Erestor. 

-Merci, Elrond. C’est bien ce que je pensais. 

-Elrond, est-ce que ça se mange, les scorpions ? 

-…

-Pourquoi prenez-vous cet air consterné ? 

-Pour rien. Je vais le faire sortir de la tente avant qu’il ne pique l’un d’entre vous. Glorfindel, vous pouvez reprendre. 

-Si je pouvais commencer, déjà, ça serait bien…

-Allez-y, nous sommes toutes ouïes. 

-Non, attendez. Le scorpion est parti, mais il me semble voir venir vers nous ce cher Oropher…

-Oh non ! 

-Je crois que je préférais le scorpion, en fait. 

-Erestor ! C’est de mon père dont vous parlez, là ! 

-Non, fausse alerte ! Il va voir Celeborn. 

-Tiens ? Y aurait-il d’autres personnes que nous à penser à lui ? Il va être content ! 

-Non, il n’a pas l’air d’être là. Oropher vient de repartir. 

-Quoi, Celeborn a encore disparu ? 

-Ou alors, il est _vraiment_ cuit. 

-Il faudrait qu’on aille vérifier, quand même, un jour. 

-Je vous en prie, Gildor, allez-y en premier. Nous vous suivrons. 

-…Oui, mais sa tente est loin, non ? 

-Et puis il fait chaud, quand même. On est le soir et la température a baissé, d’accord, mais ça reste quand même très éloigné du supportable niveau température. 

-Hum, hum. 

-Glorfindel ? Qu’y a-t-il ? 

-A votre avis ? 

-…Ah, oui ! Nous sommes désolés, vraiment ! 

-Bien sûr…

-Bon, alors, Glorfindel. C’est quoi, cette idée ? 

-…

-…Glorfindel ? 

-Youhou…

-Vous êtes avec nous, Glorfindel ? 

-…Avec toutes les bêtises que vous venez de dire et tous les changements de sujet idiots que vous avez effectué…

-Oui ? 

-…Ben je l’ai oubliée, mon idée ! 

-Merci, ô Valar ! 

-Erestor ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hum. Il était 1h47 très précisément quand j’ai fini ce dialogue. Alors ne cherchez pas trop de logique ni de sens ni de qualité dans ce texte, je ne sais pas si vous en trouverez beaucoup… Bon. A la prochaine !


	3. Restauration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre, c’était le Restaurant Universitaire proche de ma fac qui avait apporté son aimable contribution en me fournissant le thème des repas. …Des mauvais repas pris dans des situations bruyantes et peu agréables.

« Eh, les gens, vous allez rire : Elrond et moi revenons tout juste d’un conseil de guerre avec Gil-galad, Oropher et Elendil. Et devinez quoi ? 

-…Non, ne dîtes rien, Glorfindel. Celeborn était présent ? 

-Euh… non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je ne l’ai pas remarqué, en tout cas. Vous, Elrond ? 

-Non plus. Je crois qu’il était absent. On s’en serait aperçu, s’il avait été là. 

-A propos, est-ce que quelqu’un a vu Celeborn, récemment ? 

-Non. 

-Pas moi. 

-Ni moi. 

-Si ça se trouve, il est vraiment cuit. 

-En tout cas, il n’était pas à notre conseil stratégique. Et puisque vous ne devinez pas, je vous le donne en plein : les humains vont tenter une sortie. 

-Quoi, encore ? 

-Mais ils sont définitivement stupides ou ils font juste semblant ? 

-Quand les orcs n’attaquent pas, on ne les attaque pas non plus ! C’est la règle de survie de base en Mordor ! Ces abrutis congénitaux de mortels ne l’ont toujours pas compris ? 

-Les mortels ne sont pas des abrutis congénitaux, Thranduil. 

-Permettez-moi d’être sceptique, peredhel. 

-Glorfindel ? Sur quel point va se porter leur prochaine attaque ? 

-Cette fois-ci, ils vont tenter de pénétrer dans le camp des ingénieurs gobelins, derrière la Crête des Feux. 

-Dans ce cas, c’est une rentrée qu’ils vont tenter, Glorfindel. Pas une sortie. 

-Erestor, ne jouez pas sur les mots. Les humains vont **sortir** de leur camp pour **rentrer** dans celui des gobelins. C’est tout autant une rentrée qu’une sortie. Donc j’ai raison. 

-Si vous voulez. Et combien d’hommes ont-ils prévu de perdre dans ce suicide de grande ampleur ? 

-Mille deux cent guerriers. 

-Rien que ça ? Y’en a qui ont les moyens, dites donc. 

-C’est-à-dire qu’il faudrait pouvoir tenir le camp si les gobelins en sont chassés. Dans le meilleur des cas. Hypothétiquement. Et sinon, il s’agira de battre en retraite dans les meilleurs conditions possibles. 

-Ah oui, nous sommes devenus forts pour ça. 

-Pensez donc, ça fait quatre ans qu’on pratique. La retraite, ça nous connaît, maintenant. 

-D’ailleurs, je suis toujours aussi fier de notre superbe retraite d’il y a six mois. En trois mille ans de vie, je n’avais jamais vu retraite si rapide ni si parfaitement organisée. Je n’irai pas jusqu’à dire que c’était un plaisir de reculer comme ça, mais presque. 

-Entièrement d’accord avec vous, Amroth. Nous devrions nous organiser des retraites plus souvent, maintenant que nous avons pris le coup de main. 

-Euh… Je tiens à vous rappeler que notre but dans cette guerre, c’est d’avancer. Pas de reculer. 

-Pffff…

-…Vu comme ça, forcément…

-Erestor, vous êtes d’une tristesse à faire pleurer les pierres. 

-Dîtes ? Les réunions stratégiques, ça creuse. Cela dérangerait-il quelqu’un si nous nous dirigions vers la tente de la cantine ? 

-Elrond, vous ne pensez qu’à vous sustenter. 

-Ça doit être dû à son patrimoine génétique humain. Ces gens-là sont de véritables estomacs sur pattes. 

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas avoir l’air de monopoliser la conversation, mais est-ce qu’on pourrait en revenir à ma sortie humaine ? 

-Non, pourquoi ? 

-Ah, vous n’allez pas me refaire le coup ! 

-Thranduil plaisantait, Glorfindel. De quoi sera composée l’armée en charge de cet assaut ? 

-Environs une centaine de cavaliers, trois cent fantassins humains, trois cent des nôtres et cinq cent de nos archers. 

-Comment ça, nos fantassins et nos archers ? 

-Qu’est-ce qu’on vient faire là-dedans, nous ? C’est **leur** suicide collectif, pas le nôtre ! 

-Ah, ça… Demandez à Elrond. Pour une fois, je n’y suis pour rien, moi. 

-Elrond ? 

-…

-Peredhel ? 

-Qu’est-ce que vous avez **encore** fait de travers, vous ? 

-C’est pas de ma faute ! Je suis fatigué en ce moment, je vous l’ai déjà dit ! 

-Et vous savez les âneries qu’il est en mesure de dire lorsqu’il est fatigué…

-Glorfindel, ne m’enfoncez pas je vous prie. Je suis tout à fait capable de le faire moi-même. 

-Justement, passez aux aveux, Elrond. 

-Oui, peredhel, dîtes-nous tout. Quel est votre rôle dans cette sordide affaire, que je puisse vous lyncher en place publique ? 

-Vous n’aurez probablement pas ce plaisir, les orcs l’auront fait avant vous. 

-…Gné ? 

-Il est chargé de diriger l’unité des archers. Lui qui tire à l’arc à peu près aussi bien qu’un troll des cavernes manchot. 

-Vous, retournez tuer vos balrogs et laissez-moi patauger dans ma mouise en paix ! 

-Cette fois-ci Elrond, vous faites fort. Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillé pour vous fourrer dans pareille situation ? 

-Et bien, hum… J’ai peut-être, euh… accidentellement… laissé entendre à Isildur qu’il y avait une… disons… une légère faille dans les rondes des gardes orcs sur le flan gauche du camp des ingénieurs gobelins ? 

-…

-…

-…

-…Quoi ? 

-Je vous avais bien dit qu’il n’était bon qu’à raconter des âneries, en ce moment. 

-Glorfindel, vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous n’avez aucun balrog à tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? 

-Mais Elrond, vous êtes idiot ? 

-On s’était pourtant mis d’accord ! Pas un mot de cette histoire à nos supérieurs, afin de ne pas leur donner envie de tenter Mandos ! 

-Pour ma défense, je dirai qu’Isildur n’est pas exactement mon supérieur. Et je n’y suis pour rien s’il est aussitôt allé dévoiler l’information à son royal paternel. 

-Vous croyez que l’idiotie, c’est génétique ? 

-Possible. Y’a qu’à regarder Oropher et Thranduil pour avoir des preuves tangibles. 

-Eeeeeh ! 

-Par pitié Elrond, faîtes un cadeau à l’elficité. Ne vous reproduisez pas. 

-Et je suppose que c’est pour vous punir d’avoir omis de lui révéler plus tôt cette information cruciale que Gil-galad vous a fait l’honneur de vous nommer capitaine des sections d’archers ? 

-Tout juste, Erestor. 

-Il aurait mieux fait de vous lyncher en place publique, comme disait Thranduil. A cause de vous, nous allons encore galérer pendant deux ou trois saisons avec des attaques et contre-attaques à répétition, des réveils en fanfares en pleine nuit et des tas d’armures couvertes de sang d’orc à nettoyer. Pour peu qu’on soit encore en assez bon état pour le faire. Quand je pense qu’on avait enfin gagné un peu de calme…

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre Gildor, c’est moi qui serai en première ligne. 

-Vous serez peut-être en première ligne, mais quand les orcs vont contre-attaquer en expédition punitive, ça sera pour notre pomme ! 

-Et vous pourrez vous adonner à vos retraites bien-aimées, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous froisse. Maintenant cessez de vous disputer tous les deux, nous entrons dans la cantine. 

-Beuh, c’est bourré d’humains… Nous allons encore sentir la rose en sortant…

-Thranduil, ne commencez pas avec vos commentaires racistes. Je vous rappelle que certains humains comprennent l’elfique. 

\- Mais j’ai le nez sensible, moi… Ce n’est tout de même pas ma faute s’ils empestent la sueur ! 

-Ce n’est pas de leur faute non plus, que je sache. Vous étiez le premier à vous plaindre de la chaleur, la semaine passée. Souvenez-vous. 

-Oui, mais moi je sens bon. 

-…

-Et le pire, c’est qu’on ne peut même pas le contredire. 

-Héhé. Je suis parfait. 

-Vous êtes surtout modeste, on ne le dira jamais assez…

-Il y a une table de libre à gauche. 

-Non, pas celle-là, prenez la suivante ! 

-Mais elle est encore plus proche des humains ! 

-Oui, mais au moins celle-ci a une cruche ! 

-Remarquez, avec Thranduil, Elrond **et** Glorfindel, ce n’est pas comme si nous en avions vraiment besoin. 

-…Je vous ai déjà dit que je déteste les lettrés ? 

-Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir compris, Erestor. Mais uniquement parce que je suis sûr de mourir avant la fin de la semaine et que je ne veux pas partir fâché avec mes amis. 

-A ce propos, vous ne m’enlèverez pas de l’esprit que rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si cette andouille d’Elrond n’était pas allée dire à cette quiche d’Isildur que l’autre patate de caporal orc oubliait régulièrement de poster ses cruches de sentinelles sur le flan gauche de leur tarte de camp. Et maintenant, tout ce qu’on va réussir à faire, ça va encore être de se faire botter le derrière par ces nouilles de gobelins…

-C’est pas bientôt fini, les métaphores culinaires ? 

-Je peux rajouter ma gourde, si vous voulez. 

-Thranduil, taisez-vous. Il y a bien assez de Gildor pour débiter des inepties. 

-Je ne débite pas des inepties ! Nous allons tous au casse-pipe et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Si encore Isildur avait eu l’intelligence de tenir sa langue, mais non ! Il a fallu qu’il dévoile tout. Pour une fois que les orcs nous fichaient la paix…

-Vous l’avez déjà dit, ça. Vous vous répétez, Gildor. 

-Ne soyez pas de mauvaise foi, Gildor. Isildur a vu une ouverture dans les défenses de nos ennemis et a décidé de l’exploiter. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas lui reprocher de tout mettre en œuvre pour tenter de gagner la guerre, tout de même ! 

-…Vous dîtes ça uniquement parce qu’il est votre arrière-petit-neveu au je-ne-sais-plus-combientième degré et que vous vous sentez obligé de le défendre. 

-Et aussi pour vous alléger la conscience parce que c’est à cause de votre étourderie qu’il a découvert ladite ouverture, peredhel. 

-Humpf. 

-Arrêtez de l’accabler, tous. Vous allez finir par le vexer. Et sinon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a au menu ce midi ? 

-Ben, des boulettes et des patates. Comme tous les midis. 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous posez encore la question, Erestor. 

-Parce que l’espoir fait vivre, sans doute…

- _Boulettes-patates, boulettes-patates : c’est le régime, c’est le régime; boulettes-patates, boulettes-patates : c’est le régime de Gil-galad !_

-Glorfindel, je croyais vous avoir formellement interdit de chanter ? 

-Et d’ailleurs, patate ne rime pas avec galad. 

-Si vous avez une meilleure rime à proposez, Thranduil, je vous écoute. 

-…Salade ? …Vous croyez que Gil-galad va encore me qualifier de diva si je lui demande s’il est possible d’agrémenter nos repas de crudités ? 

-Probablement, oui. 

-J’ai soif. Passez-moi la cruche, Amroth. 

-Laquelle ? 

-Je ne suis pas une cruche ! 

-Amroth, lâchez Thranduil avant qu’il ne pique sa crise quotidienne. C’est déjà assez difficile de supporter le raffut des Hommes sans avoir besoin d’y rajouter les cris d’orfraie du sinda…

-Maiiiiiis…!

-Ah, je vois nos boulettes qui approchent. Les patates ne devraient pas tarder. 

-Tiens, ils ont changé de serveur ? 

-Non, c’est toujours le même. Il a juste changé de coiffure. 

-Oui, il s’est fait scalper par les orcs. Ils ont changé de francs-tireurs, eux. 

-Amroth, pourrais-je avoir la cruche, je vous prie ? 

-…Elle est vide, Gildor. 

-Fichtre. 

-…

-Oh, ça sent la future bataille. On a double ration de boulettes, aujourd’hui. Douze chacun. 

-Oh noooon… Je déteeeeeeste les boulettes ! 

-Faîtes un effort, Thranduil, forcez-vous. 

-Je crois que c’est au dessus de ses forces, justement. 

-Moquez-vous, je ne vous dirais rien…

-C’est vrai ? 

-Non. Je ne pense pas que vous vous rendez compte de mon calvaire. J’étais végétarien, moi, à la base ! 

-Ah, c’est pour ça que vous êtes un vrai légume ? 

-…?

-Je… crois qu’il n’a pas compris…

-Tant mieux pour nous, j’ai envie dire. 

-Allez Thranduil, je me sacrifie pour vous aider : donnez-moi la moitié de vos boulettes et mangez le reste. 

-Méfiez-vous, Elrond : vous allez reprendre les dix kilos que vous étiez si fier d’avoir perdus lors de la disette de l’année dernière…

-Mais non. Je sais ce que je fais. Si je dois mener l’assaut contre le camp des gobelins, il faut que je m’entretienne. Et puis d’abord j’ai faim. 

-Un estomac sur pattes, c’est bien ce que je disais. 

-Vous, taisez-vous et donnez-moi vos boulettes. 

-Voilà, peredhel ! 

-Mer… Hum. Thranduil ? 

-Oui ? 

-Je ne sais pas comment vous comptez à Vertbois, Thranduil, mais pour moi la moitié de douze n’est pas dix. 

-C’est parce que je fais des mathématiques modernes. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. 

-Eh bien moi, je fais des mathématiques traditionnelles. Vous avez encore quatre boulettes à manger. Et que ça saute. 

-Maiiiiiis… J’aime paaaaaas les boulettes, peredhel ! 

-‘Veux pas le savoir. Moi, je ne vous aime pas et ça ne m’empêche pas de vous supporter en permanence. 

-ADAAAAA ! 

-Thranduil, baissez d’un ton. Tous les humains nous regardent. 

-Moi, je pense qu’il a raison. Ça devient intenable, cette invariabilité des menus. 

-D’autant plus que les boulettes ont tout autant invariablement goût de viande de rat avariée. Et je ne parle même pas des patates. Regardez comme elles dégoulinent de matière grasse. 

-D’où la question existentielle suivante : est-ce que ce sont les patates qui sont censées prendre le goût de l’huile dans laquelle elles sont cuites, ou n’est-ce pas plutôt l’huile qui est censée prendre le goût des patates ? 

-Quoiqu’il en soit, Gildor, il est impossible de leur définir un goût précis à toutes les deux. Elles ont tellement mélangé leurs… saveurs… qu’il est à présent impossible de les dissocier. Ça donne un résultat assez… intéressant. 

-Taisez-vous Glorfindel, vous allez faire vomir Thranduil. 

-Ce que je vais dire n’a probablement qu’un lointain rapport avec la conversation, mais saviez-vous que certains peuples barbares des Hommes jugent de la puissance d’une armée selon la qualité des repas qui y sont servis ? D’après eux, plus la nourriture est mauvaise, plus l’armée est puissante. 

-Bien sûr ! Ça maintient les guerriers de mauvaise humeur, et donc dans un état d’esprit plus combatif. Comme pour Elrond, en fait. 

-Oui, logique. 

-Il fallait y penser, tout de même. 

-…Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement, j’ignorais que l’armée de Double-G était si puissante. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’on devrait dire de l’armée de Sauron, alors…

-Vous avez déjà goûté à une ration d’orc, Glorfindel ? 

-Non, mais vu leur désagréable manie de toujours nous tenir en échec, je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que ces pauvres bougres sont contraints d’avaler à chaque repas. 

-Vu comme ça, ça me donnerai presque envie de les plaindre. 

-Presque. 

-…

-Bon, je craque. Ne bougez pas, je vais remplir la cruche. 

-Tant que vous êtes, Gildor, remplissez aussi ma gourde. Je vais en avoir besoin pour avaler ces horreurs de boulettes. Quoi qu’à ce stade, c’est plutôt de vin dont j’aurai besoin. 

-Non, on arrête avec le vin. Nous nous sommes déjà suffisamment ridiculisés comme ça. Et en plus, il y a des humains qui nous regardent. 

-Vous croyez qu’ils comprennent ce que nous disons ? 

-J’espère que non. Ce sont ceux qui attaqueront avec moi à l’aube. 

-C’est clair que s’ils nous comprennent, votre crédibilité en tant que capitaine et grand seigneur elfe risquerait d’être légèrement remise en question. 

-Déjà de retour, Gildor ? 

-Le tonneau d’eau est vide…

-Ah. 

-…

-Et les cruches des autres tables ? 

-Vides aussi. Serait-il possible d’avoir de l’eau, dans cette fichue contrée ? 

-Je ne crois pas, non. 

-Il doit y avoir une terrible malédiction qui pèse sur l’eau, dans ce pays. Du genre quand quelqu’un arrive à en boire, il y a une prophétie apocalyptique qui se déclenche… Comme la Montagne du Destin qui explose en noyant le Mordor sous un torrent de lave en fusion, ou quelque chose du même style…

-Ou alors les orcs sont allergiques à l’eau. 

-Oui, aussi. 

-C’est biologiquement possible, ça ? Etre allergique à l’eau ? 

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre. 

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils sentent si mauvais. S’ils sont allergiques à l’eau, ils ne doivent pas se laver souvent…

-Attendez, ça ne va pas. Si les Orcs sont allergiques à l’eau, comment font-ils pour s’hydrater ? 

-Ah oui, c’est un sacré problème…

-…

-Mais non, c’est tout simple ! Ils font juste comme nous ! 

-…C’est-à-dire, Gildor ? 

-Ils boivent du vin, voyons ! 

-Ah, pas bête, ça. 

-Ce qui expliquerait leur démarche bancale et leurs difficultés flagrantes pour articuler. Mes amis, nous avons tout compris ! Nous sommes des génies. 

-JE suis un génie, le vanya. Pas vous autres. 

-Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. 

-Oui, au moins une demi-heure. Record battu, Thranduil. 

-Vos délires mégalomanes nous avaient presque manqué, vous savez. 

-Vous êtes sourds, tous ? Je viens de dire qu’on arrêtait avec le vin. 

-C’est à cause du boucan des humains de la table voisine. Ça attaque nos capacités auditives. Le volume sonore qu’ils émettent vient de dépasser le seuil de la douleur. 

-Vu la haute teneur en imbécillité de notre conversation, j’irai même jusqu’à dire que ça attaque nos capacités réflectives. 

-On dit cognitives, Glorfindel. 

-C’est bien ce que je disais : ça attaque nos capacités de réflexion ! Ça nous rend stupides, si vous préférez. 

-Non, ça, c’est une caractéristique naturelle chez nous. 

-Taisez-vous tous, Gil-galad et Oropher viennent d’entrer dans la tente. 

-Ils veulent probablement parler de la stratégie d’attaque avec vous, Elrond. 

-Non, ça ne va pas être possible. Je ne suis pas là, vous ne m’avez pas vu. D’ailleurs vous ne me connaissez pas, je n’existe même pas. 

-Si seulement…

-Thranduil ! 

-Elrond, arrêtez de vous cacher derrière cette cruche, vous êtes ridicule. 

-Mais taisez-vous voyons, ils viennent vers nous ! 

-…Doux Valar ! Je crois que Celeborn est avec eux ! 

-Non ?! 

-Siiii ! Regardez, c’est bien lui ! 

-Il n’était pas cuit, donc. C’est une bonne nouvelle ! 

-…Vous croyez qu’il peut remplir ma cruche ? 

-Et ma gourde ? 

-…

-…

-…

-…CEEEELEEEEBOOOORN !!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite des (més)aventures de nos boulets préférés en Mordor. Gildor devient un râleur attentiste, Thranduil fait preuve d’ouverture raciale, Glorfindel élargit son répertoire de chant, les capacités cérébrales d’Elrond sont toujours en chute libre et Celeborn fait son grand retour sur scène… en tant que personnage pot-de-fleur. Le pauvre. Je lui trouverai un rôle, un jour. Promis.


	4. Insolation

« Je… Où… Où suis-je ? 

-Ah, Elrond. Pas trop tôt. 

-Gildor ? …Je suis où, là ? Et qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bazar ? 

-Vous êtes dans votre tente, mon ami. Heureux de vous voir enfin réveillé ! 

-Glorfindel ? …Enfin réveillé ? Comment ça, **enfin** réveillé ? 

-Ça va, votre tête ? Vous voulez de l’eau ? 

-Euh… ça va, merci. Vous en avez ? 

-Non, mais je peux toujours essayer d’en trouver. En revanche, je ne peux pas vous promettre d’en ramener. 

-Ça va aller, Gildor. Pas d’eau, merci. Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous de ma tête ? 

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? 

-La Crête des Feux, les gobelins, la bataille, tout ça…

-Pas vraiment… J’ai été blessé à la tête ? 

-Non. 

-Ah, non ! Vous n’avez rien eu. Pas la moindre égratignure. 

-Alors qu’est-ce que je… Olà ! Ça tourne. 

-Restez assis. Attendez un peu avant de vous lever. 

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez rien boire ? 

-Rien, merci. Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé, si je n’ai pas été blessé pendant la bataille ? 

-Vous vous êtes lamentablement écroulé aux pieds de Double-G pendant que vous lui faisiez votre rapport post-combat. C’était très distrayant. 

-Parlez pas comme ça, j’ai l’impression d’entendre Thranduil…

-Nous avons aussitôt appelé un guérisseur, pensant que vous aviez reçu un coup à la tête et souffriez de lésions internes. 

-En même temps, avec votre sale manie de ne jamais porter de casque…

-Ça me gêne, les casques. Mais vous venez de me dire que je n’avais pas été blessé ? 

-Vous ne l’étiez pas. Le guérisseur a conclu… hum… à une insolation. 

-Une… insolation ? 

-Du coup, vous avez passé trois jours dans le cirage. 

-Trois jours ? Pour une insolation ? 

-‘Paraît que ça a des effets secondaires bizarres sur les demi-elfes. Surtout quand c’est doublé d’une fatigue chronique. 

-Mais comment j’ai fait pour attraper une insolation en Mordor, moi ? 

-Ah, ça… C’est vous le scientifique du groupe, hein. C’est à vous de nous le dire. 

-Mais si je pouvais me permettre une suggestion, je pense que votre refus catégorique de porter le casque réglementaire…

-Je n’aime pas les casques. 

-Oui mais tout de même, avouez que ne pas porter de casque en plein midi dans un désert pareil, c’est à peu près aussi intelligent que traverser l’Helcaraxë pieds nus. 

-Non mais, déjà, ne pas porter de casque en pleine bataille…

-Bah quoi ? 

-Bah… Admettez au moins que ce n’est pas le plus glorieux de vos exploits. 

-Mais vous commencez à m’agacer avec vos casques ! C’est une invention stupide et inutile ! Ça comprime les oreilles et ça réduit le champ de vision. Et je ne vous parle pas des cheveux qui se coincent entre les plaques de métal, ça fait un mal de chien ! 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre, franchement…

-Au contraire, Gildor ! Comme dirait Isildur : il vaut mieux entendre ça que d’être lourd. 

-Sourd. 

-Dans le cas des humains, c’est la même chose. 

-Glorfindel ? Gildor ? Je peux savoir ce que c’est que ce bazar ? 

-Quel bazar, Elrond ? 

-Celui que vous avez mis dans ma tente. Pourquoi l’avez-vous re-décorée avec ces cierges funèbres et ces statuettes mortuaires ? 

-Ce ne sont pas des cierges funèbres, mais des offrandes de guérison. 

-Et ce ne sont pas des statuettes mortuaires, mais des représentations des Valar protecteurs. 

-Ah. …Je ne pouvais pas savoir, je ne les ai jamais vu. N’empêche que c’est glauque. On aurait dit que vous veilliez un mort. 

-…

-Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, mais vu l’état dans lequel on vous a récupéré…

-Mouais. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu’ils font dans ma tente. 

-C’est une idée d’Amroth et de Thranduil. 

-Ah, Erestor. Vous êtes de retour ? 

-Il semblerait. J’ai trouvé de l’eau. 

-Vous l’avez demandée à Celeborn ? 

-Bonjour Erestor. 

-Non, il est introuvable, comme souvent. Bonjour Elrond. Buvez ça avant d’être complètement déshydraté. 

-Mmmh, mmmh. …Merci pour le renseignement, en tout cas. J’ignorais qu’Amroth et Thranduil pouvaient avoir des idées. 

-Oh, ce ne sont pas les idées en elles-mêmes qui leur manquent, vous savez. Ce sont les **bonnes** idées. 

-Marrant que ce soit vous qui disiez ça, Glorfindel. 

-Et pourquoi donc ? 

-J’sais pas, je disais ça comme ça. 

-Mais pourquoi Amroth et Thranduil ont-ils refait la décoration de ma tente ? 

-Vous savez que les elfes des bois comme eux ont certaines… disons, variations que nous ne connaissions pas… au niveau du culte rendu aux Valar, n’est-ce pas ? 

-Oui. Et ? 

-Et vous vous souvenez qu’ils avaient été très impressionnés le jour où ils avaient vu un humain mourir d’une insolation. 

-Oui, c’était avant les Marais des Morts, ça, non ? 

-Du coup, ils se sont inquiétés pour vous, vu que vous avez des origines humaines. Et ils ont pensé qu’une ou deux précautions supplémentaires ne pouvaient pas vous faire de mal. 

-Alors ils vous ont fait des cierges en guise d’offrande et des statuettes protectrices en forme de Valar. 

-…

-D’après ce que nous avons cru comprendre. Sachez qu’il existe une marge d’erreur assez large quant à notre interprétation. 

-Mais… Mais c’est complètement perché, comme idée ! Ce n’est pas un bout de bois qui va me sauver de la mort, qu’il soit taillé ou pas. Et par ailleurs, mes jours n’étaient même pas en danger ! 

-Ben, ce sont des elfes des bois, hein. Cherchez pas à comprendre. Ils sont superstitieux comme pas possible, ces gens-là. 

-Par contre, ils font d’excellents vins. 

-Ils sont aussi excellents pour ce qui est de les descendre. 

-Marrant que ce soit vous qui disiez ça, Gildor. 

-Oh, vous, ça va. Retournez tuer vos balrogs. 

-Enfin bref. Je ne sais pas où Amroth a réussi à trouver ses cierges, étant donné qu’on n’a plus la moindre bougie depuis deux ans, mais il s’est montré étonnamment débrouillard. 

-Il les a fabriqué lui-même. 

-Ah bon ? 

-Comment vous savez ça, Erestor ? 

-Il a utilisé l’intégralité de la réserve de cire à cacheter de Gil-Galad. 

-…Ah. 

-C’est pour ça qu’ils sont rouges…

-N’ayez pas l’air si austère, Erestor. Ça partait d’une bonne intention : il voulait aider Elrond à guérir. 

-Oui, et comme on dit : Mandos est pavé de bonnes intentions. 

-Et les statuettes ? C’est Amroth qui les a faites, aussi ? 

-Non, c’est Thranduil qui les a sculptées en suivant les descriptions de Glorfindel. 

-Ah oui, il a vu les Valar, lui…

-Et évidemment, il a fallu que Thranduil les sculpte dans la réserve de madriers pour l’armature de la tente de notre roi. Gil-Galad était enchanté, vraiment. 

-Ne soyez pas si sévère, Erestor. Ça partait…

-…D’une bonne intention, oui, je sais. 

-D’ailleurs, Thranduil a présenté ses excuses. Et il vous a expliqué que ce n’était qu’une effroyable méprise. 

-Il croyait utiliser ceux réservés à son père. 

-Et vous l’avez cru ? 

-…

-Je me disais bien qu’il était inhabituellement serviable, aussi…

-Il n’empêche qu’elles sont tout de même criantes de réalisme, ces statuettes. On jurerait qu’elles vont se mettre à chanter. Thranduil est une peste, je vous l’accorde, mais il est vraiment doué comme sculpteur sur bois. Elrond, saviez-vous que tout ceci ne lui a coûté qu’une seule nuit de travail ? 

-Non. Mais maintenant, je le sais. Je ne sais pas à quoi cette information cruciale va me servir, mais merci. 

-Oui, eh bien sachez que ça a aussi failli lui coûter trois doigts. Enfin remarquez, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait toujours été très doué des sept restants. 

-Gildor, Glorfindel, mettez-vous d’accord. Thranduil est-il doué, ou ne l’est-il pas ? 

-Euh…

-Hem. 

-…On peut toujours considérer que Thranduil est très adroit de ses deux mains gauches. Ça met tout le monde d’accord, non ? 

-Elrond, avez-vous conscience que ce que vous dites n’a aucun sens ? 

-Je crois que c’est bon signe : il est guéri. 

-Et qu’est-ce que vous avez à fureter comme ça dans tous les coins ? Je vous ai dit de rester assis ! 

-Je cherche Morgoth. 

-Mor… ? 

-Je crois que j’ai parlé trop vite : il n’est pas guéri. 

-Elrond ? 

-Vous m’avez bien dit que c’est Thranduil qui a sculpté ces statuettes, n’est-ce pas ? 

-Affirmatif. 

-Dans ce cas, je cherche celle de Morgoth qu’il a sans aucun doute dissimulé quelque part pour me porter malheur. 

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, Elrond. Glorfindel le connaît, et jamais il ne lui aurait donné la moindre indication sur cet être infâme de façon à ce qu’il puisse l’utiliser contre vous. 

-N’est-ce pas Glorfindel ? 

-Ben, vous savez… Moi, quand je décris…

-…

-…On cherche tous ensemble, alors ? 

-On cherche tous ensemble. 

-…

-…

-Ah, je crois… Ah, non. C’est une chaussette. 

-Vous portez des chaussettes roses, Elrond ? 

-Non, elle était rouge. Elle a décoloré dans les Marais des Morts. En plus, j’ai perdu sa jumelle. 

-Toutes mes condoléances. 

-Du coup, il la met avec sa chaussette verte, là-bas, et il fait croire à Isildur qu’il est daltonien. 

-Si c’était une plaisanterie, Glorfindel, sachez que ce n’était pas drôle. 

-Ce… n’était pas une plaisanterie, mais bon…

-…

-Changement de sujet. Quelqu’un trouve quelque chose de louche dans ma tente ? 

-Pas encore, Elrond. 

-Je crois que j’ai Varda… La Dame protectrice des elfes par excellence…

-Et moi, j’ai Manwë, non ? 

-Non, c’est son héraut, Eönwë. 

-Le Porteur de Bonnes Nouvelles. Sans doute pour qu’il vienne vite nous annoncer la guérison d’Elrond. 

- _Lundi matin, Varda, Manwë et Eönwë sont venus chez moi, c’est pour me saluer…_

-Glorfindel ! 

-Quoi ? 

-Au lieu de chanter des bêtises, dites-moi quel est ce Vala-ci. Je l’ai trouvé à côté de l’entrée de la tente. 

-Oh, il a l’air grincheux. Il ressemble un peu à Erestor, vous ne trouvez pas, Elrond ? 

-Tout à fait, Gildor. Je parie donc pour le Gardien des Salles de l’Attente de Mandos. 

-Très drôle. Glorfindel ? 

-C’est bien cela, Erestor. Il s’agit de Námo, si mes yeux ne me trompent pas. 

-…

-Eeeh…

- _…Comme j’étais parti, Eönwë a dit : puisque c’est ainsi…_

-Glorfindel. 

-J’essayais de faire passer un message subliminal à Elrond. 

-Essayez de faire passer vos messages plus discrètement si vous ne voulez pas avoir besoin de vous en faire passer à vous-même. 

-A votre avis, Thranduil a mis un Námo miniature près de ma porte pour le supplier de me prendre avec lui ? 

-Non, il disait que c’était pour empêcher votre âme de sortir. 

-…Ça se défend…

-Voyez, il y a quand même du bon en lui : il ne veut pas voir votre âme errer à jamais dans les cavernes de Mandos. 

-Oui, il préfère la voir errer à jamais dans ma tente en Mordor. 

-Vous voyez le mal partout, vous. 

-Glorfindel, j’en ai encore une ! 

-Nienna la Pleureuse, pour qu’elle attendrisse les autres Valar quant au sort de notre ami Elrond. 

-Et celui-ci ? 

-Irmo le Guérisseur, des Jardins de Lorien. Probablement pour qu’il vous aide à trouver le repos. 

-Ah, oui, j’en aurai bien besoin. Je veux bien le garder, celui-là. 

-C’est tout ? Pas d’autre statuette ? 

-Nous avons été mauvaises langues, les amis. Aucun Morgoth miniature en vue. 

-Attendez, j’en ai encore une. Elle était sous le lit d’Elrond. Glorfindel ? 

-Ah, ça, c’est Yavanna. La Vala de la Nature et de la Fertilité. 

-…De la fertilité ? 

-Eh, c’est drôle, je l’ai trouvée pile au niveau de votre… enfin…

-Mais qu’est-ce qu’une Vala de la fertilité fout sous mon plumard ?!? 

-Elrond, surveillez votre langage. 

-Tout érudit que je sois, j’ai du mal à concevoir en quoi une Vala de la fertilité peut bien aider Elrond à guérir d’une insolation…

-Me regardez pas comme ça, Erestor. Je vous l’ai dit : moi, quand je décris…

-Oui, ben vous auriez pas pu décrire autre chose, non ?! 

-Elrond, vous devenez agressif. 

-Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez rêvé de boulettes trois jours non-stop ? 

-Non. Et je ne suis pas agressif, je suis inquiet. Pourquoi l’autre décérébré décoloré a-t-il fichu une statuette représentant la Vala de la fertilité sous mon lit ? 

-Elle représente aussi la nature, vous savez. Peut-être voulait-il vous insuffler l’amour et le respect pour les choses qui poussent ? 

-Mouais… Pas très compatible avec le Mordor, tout ça. 

-Ou alors, on combine les deux, et ça nous donne qu’il voulait vous faire pousser des pâquerettes sur le…

-Ça va aller, Gildor, merci. 

-Vous cherchez des explications, je vous en donne une. Si vous n’êtes pas content…

-Après, c’est Thranduil. Il n’y a peut-être pas besoin d’aller chercher une explication. 

-Ça ne me rassure pas franchement. 

-Eh, dites, les gens… Oh. Zut. L’hybride a survécu. 

-Tenez, quand on parle du loup…

-J’allais faire un commentaire à propos du reste de l’expression, mais je m’abstiendrai. 

-Abstenez-vous, Gildor. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. 

-Bonjour, Thranduil. Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir. 

-C’est beau, cette réciprocité. Oh, vous avez trouvé ma Yavanna ? 

-Oui, sous le lit d’Elrond. D’ailleurs, nous nous demandions pourquoi vous l’aviez cachée ici. 

-Ce n’est pas moi. C’est Amroth qui a insisté pour la mettre là. Je crois qu’il a marmonné un truc à propos de sa grande amie Celebrían, mais je n’ai pas compris le lien. 

-Parce qu’il n’y en a pas, de lien, voilà ! 

-Tout va bien Peredhel ? Vous êtes tout rouge…

-C’est un coup de soleil. A cause de mon insolation. 

-…Vous me prenez vraiment pour un crétin ? 

-Oui. 

-Il voulait dire un coup de chaud, Thranduil. Asseyez-vous Elrond, ça va passer. 

-Franchement Peredhel, une bataille en Mordor, à midi, sans casque… Toutes mes félicitations. Même moi, j’aurai pas pu faire mieux. 

-Vous, taisez-vous. Vous vous êtes quand même pointé torse nu à un conseil stratégique ! 

-Humphf. 

-D’ailleurs, en parlant de conseil stratégique… C’est la première et la dernière fois que je mets un pied dans une unité d’archers. La mémoire commence à me revenir, et je peux vous assurer que les archers, moi, c’est bon ! Je suis vacciné. 

-…

-Heeeeem…

-Hum, hum. 

-…

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? 

-Glorfindel ? Vous vous lancez ? 

-Elrond… Double-G vous a trouvé merveilleux en tant que capitaine des unités d’archers. Oropher, Elendil et Círdan ont tous confirmé. On n’a pas pu mettre la main sur Celeborn, mais il aurait sans aucun douté été d’accord avec eux. De toute façon, quand il n’est pas d’accord, personne ne l’écoute. Du coup…

-Abrégez, s’il-vous-plaît. 

-Gil veut que vous gardiez le poste. 

-Que… quoi ? Mais… Non ! 

-Puissant contre argument. Je le transmettrai à la hiérarchie. 

-Mais j’y connais rien, moi ! 

-Oui, on avait remarqué. 

-Pas de bol, il semblerait qu’on soit les seuls. 

-Mais on a tout de même gagné la bataille grâce à votre unité. Si vos archers n’avaient pas pris les orcs à revers…

-Mais c’était du pur hasard ! J’ai donné n’importe quoi comme ordre, je viens de vous dire que je n’y connais rien ! 

-Ça oui, on confirme. 

-Hasard ou pas, nous avons tout de même gagné la Crête des Feux. Première victoire militaire depuis plus de six mois. Alors continuez à donner n’importe quel ordre sans rien comprendre, et avec un peu de chance on finira bien par gagner la guerre. 

-Ça, c’est de la stratégie. 

-Je sens un certain sarcasme dans vos paroles, Gildor…

- _Mardi matin…_

-Glorfindel. 

-Ça va, ça va…

-Bonjour, bonjour… J’ai entendu des voix, alors je suis entré. 

-Bonjour Amroth. 

-Ah, Elrond. Content de voir que vous allez mieux. Je savais que nos reliques et nos intercessions porteraient du fruit. 

-Je n’étais pas vraiment en danger, vous savez. Mais c’était gentil d’avoir pensé à moi. 

-Je vous en prie. 

-…

-Elrond ? 

-…

-Ça ne va pas vous tuer, alors dites-le. 

-Pffff…

-Allez, dites-le ! 

-…Mcissithuil…

-Plus fort et moins vite, je vous prie. 

-Eh, mais j’ai rien demandé, moi ! 

-Merci aussi, Thranduil. 

-Et voilà. Je n’aurai rien dit, vous n’auriez pas répété, n’est-ce pas Peredhel ? Mais vous savez, entre nous… Ce que j’ai fait pour vous, c’était juste parce que si vous claquiez, c’était moi qui me retrouverai affecté aux archers. Alors…

-Vous êtes une personne on ne peut plus charitable, Thranduil. 

-Je sais, Erestor. Merci pour le compliment. 

-Amroth ? C’est à vous, ça ? 

-Oh, Yavanna ? Elle est belle, n’est-ce pas ? C’est Thranduil qui…

-…L’a sculptée, je sais. C’est vous qui l’avez mise sous mon lit ? 

-Oui. Vous n’en voulez pas ? 

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Oh, j’y pense ! Juste pour savoir, Thranduil…

-Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut, le Vanya ? 

-Il veut savoir s’il ne vous avait pas décrit Morgoth, le Vanya. Vous n’en avez pas fait une statuette ? 

-Oh, si. Mais je ne l’ai pas laissée dans cette tente. Je l’ai mise dans un endroit où elle sera beaucoup plus utile. 

-Où l’avez-vous mise ? 

-Dans la tente d’Isildur. 

-Quoi ? ! ? 

-Je plaisante. 

-Très drôle. 

-Et vous l’avez mise où, alors ? 

-Dans la tente de Gil-Galad. 

-Vous plaisantez encore ? 

-Non. 

-…

-Espèce de…

-THRAAAANDUUUIIIIIL ! 

-C’était quoi, ça ? 

-C’était Double-G, je crois. 

-Il a dû trouver Morgoth. 

-Euh…

-Et il n’a pas l’air très content. 

- _Comme j’étais parti, Eönwë a dit…_

-Glorfindel ! 

-Courez, Thranduil. Courez. » 


	5. Expédition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre écrit à la va-vite ou presque sur une plage venteuse du Finistère nord. J’espère qu’il réussira à vous tirer quelques sourires !

« Les amis ?

-Mmm ?

-Je crois que nous sommes perdus.

-Mais non, nous sommes juste coincés au sommet d’un énoooorme rocher qui nous bloquait la route et qu’il nous a fallu plus d’une demi-heure pour escalader dans le noir le plus complet, c’est tout.

-Y’a pas de quoi s’inquiéter.

-…J’ai mal aux pieds.

-On sait, Thranduil. Ça fait cinq fois en dix minutes que vous nous le dites.

-Dites, le rocher nous bloquait la route, certes, mais la route pour aller où ?

-Ben, dans le camp de Sauron que nous sommes censés espionner et dans lequel nous avons été envoyés en reconnaissance. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Elrond, ça va, la mémoire ?

-C’est votre insolation qui vous joue encore des tours ?

-Mon insolation se porte bien, je vous remercie. Mais vous êtes vraiment sûrs que cette route est bien celle menant au camp de Sauron ?

-Oui, enfin, si on peut appeler ça une route…

-Vous en êtes sûrs, oui ou non ?

-Eh bien…

-Pas tout à fait, pour être honnête.

-Et moi, j’ai mal aux pieds.

-Thranduil, taisez-vous.

-Donc, c’est bien ce que je disais : nous sommes perdus.

-Mais non ! Nous sommes sur une route large, et si elle est large, c’est qu’elle est fréquentée ! Et par quoi pourrait-elle être fréquentée, sachant que nous sommes en Mordor, si ce n’est par les armées de Sauron ? Donc, le camp principal de Sauron est forcément au bout de cette route.

-Excellente déduction, Erestor, mais je doute que les orcs s’amusent à escalader des rochers tels que le nôtre à chaque attaque qu’ils lancent contre nos forces.

-Peut-être qu’ils aiment l’escalade ?

-A propos de rocher, ça serait une bonne idée de descendre du nôtre, non ?

-Oui, mais de quel côté ?

-Par devant, voyons ! On continue de suivre la route.

-Enfin, la route…

-Mais vous êtes sûrs que c’est la bonne route ?

-Non, Elrond, nous n’en sommes pas sûrs ! Mais que voulez-vous que nous fassions d’autre ?

-Ah, si vous n’en êtes pas sûrs, moi, je ne descends pas.

-Thranduil, la situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, alors s’il-vous-plaît ne la ramenez pas.

-Non, mais c’est vrai ! Nous n’allons tout de même pas descendre du rocher dans un sens pour nous rendre compte ensuite que nous nous sommes fourvoyés et qu’il faut le ré-escalader dans l’autre sens ! J’ai assez mal aux pieds comme ça, merci bien !

-Il n’a pas tort, le blondinet.

-‘Chuis pas un blondinet.

-Après, si Erestor est vraiment certain que nous sommes sur la bonne route…

-Non, Elrond, je ne le suis pas ! Et vous commencez à m’agacer avec votre route. Qui a la carte ?

-C’est Glorfindel, je crois.

-…Glor… Glorfindel ?

-Miséricorde !

-Mandos et damnation !

-Nous sommes perdus !

-Aaaah non, je n’ai aucune carte, moi.

-Aaaaaaah !

-Ouf, on l’a échappé belle.

-Je respire.

-Mes pieds ne s’en seraient pas remis.

-…La confiance règne…

-Bref, si Glorfindel n’a pas la carte… Qui est-ce qui l’a, alors ?

-…

-Répondez pas tous en même temps, surtout…

-Bah, c’est pas moi, déjà. Elrond, peut-être ?

-Gildor, vous croyez vraiment que je m’inquiéterai autant de notre itinéraire si j’avais la carte en mains ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous avez parfois tendance à stresser pour des futilités…

-Parce qu’être perdus en Mordor en pleine nuit à proximité d’un camp retranché orc après quatre ans de guerre ininterrompue, c’est une futilité, peut-être ?

-Thranduil, Amroth, vous avez la carte ?

-Moi non, je croyais que c’était Glorfindel qui l’avait.

-Euh… Moi j’ai ma gourde. Et j’ai mal aux pieds, accessoirement.

-On s’en fiche, Thranduil.

-Mes pauvres petits pieds délicats… Je suis sûr qu’ils saignent. Est-ce que quelqu’un a pensé à prendre des bandages ?

-Apparemment, nous n’avons même pas pensé à prendre une carte. Alors comment voulez-vous qu’on pense à prendre des bandages ?

-Vous êtes vraiment une bande d’incapables, en fait.

-Je me permets de vous rappeler que vous faites partie de la bande d’incapables, Thranduil.

-Non, moi je suis juste là pour relever le niveau esthétique du groupe et lui éviter de plonger dans les profondeurs abyssales de la laideur.

-Là, je confirme. Parce que pour ce qui est de relever les autres niveaux, on ne peut pas vraiment compter sur vous.

-Elrond, Thranduil, cessez de vous chamailler.

-Aidez-nous plutôt à trouver un moyen de nous débrouiller sans la carte.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il faut être cloche, quand même, pour partir en mission de reconnaissance sans carte !

-Je crois que nous avons battu notre record de stupidité, les amis.

-Félicitations à nous, nous avions pourtant mis la barre très haut la dernière fois.

-En même temps, je ne veux pas dire, mais nous sommes un peu partis dans la précipitation…

-Et en même temps, vu le peu de lumière dont nous disposons, je suis plutôt sceptique quant à nos capacités à lire cette carte, si nous l’avions eue.

-Mais nous ne l’avons pas, donc problème réglé.

-Oui, enfin… Façon de parler.

-Que faisons-nous, alors ?

-Nous attendons que la soleil se lève pour y voir plus clair ?

-C’est ça. Et sur notre magnifique perchoir, nous ferons d’excellentes cibles d’entraînement pour les francs-tireurs orcs.

-Ah.

-On descend du rocher, alors ?

-Oui, mais comment ? Et de quel côté ?

-Peu importe le côté, nous sommes perdus de toute façon.

-Elrond, vous m’agacez.

-J’aurai dû penser à prendre une corde.

-Une corde elfique ?

-Elrond, vous m’agacez vraiment.

-Mais je n’ai rien dit ! C’était Gildor !

-Héhé.

-Et ça le fait rire, en plus.

-Bon, je me dévoue pour le bien commun. J’essaye de trouver un chemin pour descendre.

-Soyez prudent, Glorfindel.

-Mouais, mouais… Aïe ! Ça coupe, ces saletés de roch… Eeeeeh !

-Gare à la chute !

-AOUH !

-Glorfindel !?

-Ça va ?

-Euh, oui, oui… Je crois que j’ai touché le fond, là…

-Oui, je crois aussi.

-Thranduil, si vous n’êtes pas capable de dire quelque chose de gentil, alors taisez-vous !

-Oh oui, excellente idée !

-Mais vous êtes méchants ! Alors que mes pieds souffrent le martyre, en plus !

-Thranduil, c’est un peu de votre faute si nous en sommes là, alors un conseil : faites-vous oublier, vous et vos petits pieds délicats.

-Tsssss…

-Les amis, vous pouvez sauter, la terre n’est pas trop basse !

-Quoi, sauter comme ça, à l’aveugle ?

-Y’a pas de danger, Elrond, je viens de le faire.

-Non, vous, vous êtes tombé.

-C’est pareil. Ah, par contre, faites quand même attention au petit rocher à gauche. Il est mesquin.

-Quelle gauche ?

-Ben, la gauche à gauche.

-Non, mais ma gauche à moi quand je m’apprête à sauter du rocher ou votre gauche à vous quand vous regardez le rocher ?

-Euh… ma gauche à moi.

-Donc pour nous c’est la droite.

-…Affirmatif.

-Cette droite-là, peredhel ?

-Non, l’autre droite.

-Bon, je saute ! 

-Allez-y doucement, Gildor.

-…Oulà, c’était un peu haut, quand même. Faites attention à la réception, les amis. Amroth, vous êtes le suivant ?

-Allez, je me lance.

-Waaaouch !

-Gildor ?

-Oh, pardon.

-Cet empaffé d’elfe des bois m’a sauté dessus !

-Si vous aviez pensé à vous décaler, aussi…

-Surtout ne bougez pas, j’arrive…

-Erestor, nooooon !

-Aïe !

-Vous pouvez venir, Elrond. Avec Amroth et Gildor pour amortir la chute, ça se fait sans problème.

-Oh, non, pas lui ! 

-Il est trop lour… Ooouuf !

-Vous aviez raison, Erestor. Ça se fait sans problème.

-Pour vous peut-être. Mais pour nous !

-Aïe ! Il me marche sur la main, ce lourdaud !

-Z’aviez qu’à pas dire que je suis lourd.

-C’est à cause des boulettes. Je vous avais pourtant dit que vous alliez reprendre du poids… Et cessez d’écraser mon auriculaire gauche !

-Thranduil ? Vous nous rejoignez ?

-Euh…

-Dépêchez-vous, Amroth s’est déjà relevé… Ah, Gildor aussi. Dommage pour vous.

-Allez Thranduil, sautez.

-Pas envie.

-Comment ça, pas envie ?

-Je suis très bien en haut et je n’ai aucune envie de sauter. C’est presque jouissif de vous dominer comme ça.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-C’est moi qui ai l’esprit bizarrement tourné ou c’est très tendancieux, ce qu’il vient de dire ?

-Gildor, on se passera de ce genre d’intervention.

-Thranduil, vous sautez ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit !

-Remarquez, c’est pas comme si on avait grand-chose d’autre à faire…

-Glorfindel, ne l’encouragez pas. Thranduil, vous sautez oui ou non ?

-Non !

-Ça a le mérite d’être clair.

-Thranduil, si je dois remonter pour vous descendre, je vous jette en bas avec un bon coup de pied au derrière. C’est ça qui sera jouissif !

-Hem… Je ne peux pas plutôt descendre de l’autre côté et faire le tour ?

-Mais vous allez arrêter de nous compliquer la vie, oui ? Vous sautez, un point c’est tout !

-Non, c’est trop haut !

-Je vous ai vu sauter de plus haut dans vos forêts.

-Oui, pour atterrir sur des tapis de mousse. Ici, la roche est trop dure. Je risque de me tordre la cheville.

-Et alors ?

-Et comment vais-je m’enfuir avec une cheville tordue, si les orcs nous repèrent ? J’ai déjà les pieds en sang ! Si je dois compter sur vous pour me porter, Peredhel, autant rédiger de suite mon testament !

-Il m’énerve, mais il m’énerve !

-Notez qu’il n’a pas tout à fait tort. Avec le boucan que vous faites, tous les deux, ce n’est qu’une question de secondes avant que tous les orcs du Mordor apprennent notre position.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Thranduil est armé.

-Oui, il a sa gourde.

-Sérieusement. Amroth a raison, Elrond. Taisez-vous et aidez notre blondinet à descendre de son caillou.

-Grmmmbll…

-Et sans ronchonner. Vous n’êtes vraiment pas d’agréable compagnie ces derniers temps, Peredhel. Votre coup de soleil a dû vous monter à la tête.

-Et vous, vous êtes vraiment agaçant, Thranduil. Donnez-moi la main.

- _Donne-moi la main, mon cousin, dis-moi ce que ton cœur contient. Allons en Beleriand, mon cousin, affronter la mort, forcer nos destins !_

-…

-Glorfindel ?

-Oui ?

-C’était quoi, ça ?

-Ben… La Comptine de Maedhros. Vous ne connaissez pas ?

-Non…

-Elle raconte son histoire jusqu’à son emprisonnement par Morgoth et sa libération par son vaillant cousin qui lui tranche la main, si je me souviens bien. Très à la mode dans les écoles de Gondolin, cette comptine. Les enfants faisaient des rondes dessus.

-…

-…Z’aviez des goûts bizarres, à Gondolin…

-Pour une fois, Thranduil, vous m’ôtez les mots de la bouche.

-Glorfindel, honnêtement, est-ce que nous avons l’air d’être dans une école à Gondolin ?

-Eeeeeh…

-Remarquez, ça nous empêche pas de faire une ronde. D’ailleurs, c’est ce qu’on est censés faire, ahah !

-Gildor.

-Bah quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

-Une idiotie.

-C’est pas plus idiot que d’envoyer l’intégralité des princes des elfes en mission de reconnaissance dans le secteur le plus surveillé du camp principal de Sauron en personne. Le tout au cœur de la nuit. Sans lune, hein, la nuit. Sinon c’est pas drôle.

-C’est clair. Double-G aurait voulu tous nous faire descendre qu’il ne s’y serait pas pris autrement.

-Il **voulait** tous nous faire descendre, les amis.

-…Ah oui, c’est vrai.

-En même temps, si on ne s’était pas ligués pour défendre Thranduil et son Morgoth miniature, on n’en serait sûrement pas arrivés là.

-D’ailleurs, pourquoi nous sommes-nous ligués pour défendre Thranduil, à la base ?

-J’sais pas.

-Un moment d’absence ?

-Un sursaut de fierté ?

-Parce que vous m’aimez ?

-Sûrement pas.

-…J’vous déteste. Tous.

-Nan, mais notre ligue thranduilienne, à la rigueur, je pense que Gil aurait pu nous la pardonner. Je veux dire, il nous connaît, depuis le temps. A mon humble avis, c’est plutôt le commentaire malheureux de je ne sais plus qui sur sa ressemblance avec la statuette de Morgoth qui n’a pas dû passer.

-Celeborn, Glorfindel. Il était de Celeborn, ce commentaire.

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûr, Erestor ?

-Oui. J’ai reconnu sa voix.

-Mais si c’est Celeborn qui a fait ce commentaire, qu’est-ce qu’on fiche là, nous ?

-Double-G ne l’a sûrement pas trouvé. Alors il s’est vengé sur nous, je présume.

-Mais c’est une injustice !

-Bah, ça sera pour toutes nos autres bêtises qu’il n’a pas eu le cœur de punir…

-Et puis, c’est quand même Thranduil qui a sculpté cette statuette et l’a cachée dans sa tente. Donc, c’est de sa faute.

-Et c’est nous qui l’avons défendu en dépit du bon sens.

-Oui, mais c’est Celeborn qui a fait ce stupide commentaire qui nous a valu notre promenade nocturne !

-Vous n’avez pas l’impression que cette conversation tourne en rond ?

-Oui, comme nous. Nous sommes perdus, les amis.

-Elrond, pas de pessimisme. Nous sommes juste un peu égarés.

-Cela fait une différence monumentale, en effet…

-Et pas de sarcasme non plus, s’il-vous-plaît.

-Dites, vous allez dire que je radote, mais pour en revenir à Celeborn, c’est vraiment lui qui aurait dû…

-Vous radotez, Amroth.

-Mais non, écoutez-moi ! Je voulais dire que c’est vraiment lui qui devrait être chargé de toutes les missions d’espionnage. Avec son talent pour passer inaperçu en toutes circonstances…

-Ah oui, tiens.

-Ce que vous dites n’est pas tout à fait idiot.

-D’ailleurs, tant qu’on en parle, ce n’était pas lui qui s’était trouvé seul survivant d’une attaque ratée, pendant la première année du siège ?

-Ce n’est pas impossible, connaissant le personnage…

-Il paraît même qu’il n’avait pas souffert la moindre égratignure. Alors que l’intégralité de son unité a été décimée.

-Ah bon ? 

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour s’en sortir sans une égratignure alors que tout le monde est mort ?

-Faut croire que les orcs ne l’avaient pas remarqué.

-C’était lui qui commandait l’attaque, pourtant…

-C’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle a échoué, d’ailleurs. Ses hommes ne se sont peut-être pas aperçus qu’il leur donnait des instructions.

-Comme quoi, il est vraiment transparent.

-Remarquez, ça a du bon.

-Oui, échapper à la cruauté des orcs **et** à la colère de Double-G.

-‘Faudrait qu’on lui demande des cours.

-Ouais.

-Ça pourrait être utile.

-Ouais.

-Et… Il est où, Celeborn, exactement ?

-…

-C’est une question très pertinente.

-Autre question très pertinente : nous sommes où, nous, exactement ?

-Eeeeh…

-…Et mince.

-Je vous l’avais dit. Nous sommes perdus.

-On a compris, Elrond. Soyez gentil et mettez-la en veilleuse deux minutes.

-J’ai mal aux pieds.

-Vous aussi, Thranduil.

-…

-…

-Merci.

-…

-…

-Aaaah, c’est reposant, ce silence…

-…

-…

-C’est un peu inquiétant, aussi. J’suis pas habitué à tant de silence, moi.

-Moi non plus.

-Vous avez raison.

-Elrond, Thranduil, vous pouvez reprendre.

-Nous sommes perdus.

-J’ai mal aux pieds.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour rentrer au camp ?

-Personne n’a de bandage, c’est sûr et certain ?

-Et qu’allons-nous dire à Double-G ? Que nous n’avons pas trouvé le camp des orcs ?

-Nan, mais parce que j’ai vraiment mal, en fait.

-Il va se moquer de nous pendant une décennie entière et tout le camp en entendra parler !

-Peut-être que mes bottes ne sont pas adaptées à ma pointure… J’en demanderai d’autres à mon père, il a une seconde paire.

-Et je n’imagine même pas les railleries qu’Isildur me fera subir. Et encore ! Si le revois un jour. Franchement, pour le moment, c’est plutôt mal barré.

-Ah oui, mais non. Ces autres bottes ne sont pas du tout assorties à mon armure. De quoi aurai-je l’air ?

-Peu nous importent vos bottes, Thranduil. Nous sommes perdus.

-Peredhel, vous n’êtes définitivement pas aimable. Vous pourriez au moins compatir à ma douleur ! Ce que vous pouvez être égoïste, vous, alors !

-C’est bien **vous** qui venez de me traiter d’égoïste ?

-…C’était mieux quand ils se taisaient, en fin de compte…

-A qui le dites-vous.

-Je crois que j’ai entendu un orc ricaner.

-Sérieusement, les amis, on fait comment pour rentrer ?

-…

-…On demande à l’orc ? » 


	6. Surveillance

« Quand même, je trouve cette situation dégradante. 

-C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. 

-Et voilà, c’est reparti…

-Quoi, c’est reparti ? Gildor, ne venez pas me dire que ce n’est pas vrai ! Nous nous trouvons dans une situation qui, étant donné nos positions sociales respectives, est on ne peut plus humiliante ! 

-Si, si, on pourrait trouver plus humiliant. Croyez-moi. Mais sur le fond, je suis d’accord avec vous. 

-Peredhel taisez-vous, je ne vous inclue pas dans ma plaidoirie. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que je trouve outrageant de rabaisser ainsi quelqu’un comme moi, prince des Sindar et représentant de la minorité ethnique des Sylvestres. A travers moi, c’est toute la communauté que je représente qui est insultée, et cela m’est intolérable ! Tout ceci n’est qu’un immense abus de pouvoir de la part de vous autres Noldor pour assurer votre domination sur nous, pauvres Elfes des Bois ! 

-Ben voyons. C’est pour ça que nous sommes tous les six logés à la même enseigne, que nous soyons Noldo, Sinda, Vanya ou je ne sais quoi d’autre. 

-Gildor a raison, Thranduil. Vous devriez vous calmer un peu. Moi aussi, je suis un Elfe des Bois et je n’en fais pas non plus tout un fromage. Gil-Galad a dit que c’était une situation provisoire pour nous permettre de retrouver nos moyens. 

-Et d’abord, depuis quand vous défendez les minorités ethniques, vous ? 

-Mais j’en sais rien, moi, depuis que ça m’arrange ! Je m’ennuie, ici ! 

-Je me disais, aussi… …Eh, attendez ! Moi aussi je représente une minorité ethnique ! 

-Laquelle ? Vous êtes Noldo, Elrond ! 

-Non, Erestor. Je suis semi-Elfe. 

-De ce point de vue-là, vous êtes plus qu’une minorité. Vous êtes tout seul. 

-D’ailleurs, je pense que nous pouvons affirmer sans l’ombre d’un doute que vous êtes une espèce protégée en voie d’extinction. 

-Protégée je ne sais pas, Gildor, mais en voie d’extinction, je confirme ! 

-Mais taisez-vous, vous allez le vexer. 

-Ne le prenez pas mal, Elrond. Ils plaisantaient. 

-Non, non. Moi j’étais sérieux. 

-Thranduil, ça suffit. Elrond ? 

-…

-Et voilà, il boude. 

-Gildor, Thranduil, vous pouvez être fiers de vous. 

-Bof. Vous parlez d’un exploit… On le vexe trois fois par jour, en ce moment. Il est tellement susceptible que ça n’en est même plus drôle. 

-Ah ! Parce qu’en plus, vous payer ma tête, vous en faites un jeu ? 

-Bah, ‘faut bien qu’on s’occupe…

-Hum, hum. Les amis ? 

-Je ne suis pas votre ami. 

-Bon… Les amis _et Thranduil_  ? 

-Oui, Erestor ? 

-Ne devrions-nous pas nous recentrer sur notre mission au lieu de froisser les nerfs de ce pauvre Elrond ? 

-Pour ce qu’on a à recentrer…

-Et puis, vous parlez d’une mission ! Votre fichu Haut-Roi piétine allègrement notre dignité avec ses…

-Thranduil, ne recommencez pas. 

-Moi, je pense que nous devrions nous estimer heureux de ne pas avoir reçu de sentence plus sévère. 

-Parce que se retrouver à devoir surveiller les chevaux pendant que les autres attaquent sans nous, vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu sévère niveau sentence, Glorfindel ? 

-Loin de moi l’idée de vouloir abonder dans son sens, mais il me faut bien admettre que personnellement…

-Abrégez, Erestor. 

-…J’ai l’impression que nous avons quelque peu mérité notre situation. 

-Mérité ? 

-Mais voyons, rapport à quoi ? Nous n’avons causé préjudice à personne, ce coup-ci ! 

-Oui, enfin…

-Thranduil a même brûlé sa statuette de Morgoth ! 

-Non, j’ai accepté de la brûler. Nuance. 

-Quoi, parce que c’est pas encore fait ? 

-C’est pas ça, le problème ! Le problème, c’est que nous, les Princes Elfes de la Dernière Alliance, nous nous retrouvions affectés à la surveillance des chevaux ! 

-…

-C’est clair que ça sonne assez moyen, dit comme ça. 

-Remarquez, je préfère quand même ça aux archers. 

-Il n’empêche que c’est parfaitement injuste. 

-Injuste, injuste… C’est juste une petite punition de rien du tout, et même pas fatigante. Nous n’allons pas nous plaindre de tout, non plus…

-Après notre mission de reconnaissance nocturne, je trouve qu’on a une bonne moyenne en ce qui concerne les punitions, ces derniers temps. 

-Elrond, je viens de dire qu’on ne va pas se plaindre de tout. S’il-vous-plaît, faîtes un effort. 

-Notez que bien que je comprenne ce qui a poussé Gil-Galad à nous évincer du commandement pour aujourd’hui, l’injustice de son jugement sur nos personnes me froisse tout de même un peu. 

-Vous dites ça parce qu’il nous a traités d’incapables décérébrés ou parce qu’il a affirmé que nous représentions l’élite de la dégénérescence même de la race elfique ? 

-Merci de nous le rappeler, Gildor. Je crois que nous ne déprimions pas encore assez. 

-Quoiqu’il en soit, il aurait pu éviter de le clamer devant Elendil. Mes neveux vont m’en parler jusqu’à la fin de la guerre, je le vois venir gros comme une tour de siège gobeline. 

-Et devant mon père, aussi. Pour qui va-t-il me prendre, maintenant ? 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Thranduil, il ne vous prendra pour rien de plus qu’il ne vous prenait pas déjà avant. 

-…J’suis pas sûr de la façon dont je dois l’interpréter, là, Peredhel. 

-Eh bien, ne l’interprétez pas du tout et reposez cette gourde. Vous allez effrayer les chevaux. 

-Merci Amroth. Vous croyez que c’est notre échec de l’autre nuit à la mission de reconnaissance qui nous a valu notre situation actuelle ? 

-Nan, notre échec, je pense qu’il devait s’y attendre. 

-Surtout qu’il savait que nous n’avions pas la carte, puisque nous l’avions oubliée sur son bureau. 

-Elrond, Gildor, ne retournez pas le couteau dans la plaie. 

-C’est le fait que nous soyons rentrés en vie qui lui a déplu, alors ? 

-Possible, Thranduil. Mais à mon avis, c’est surtout le fait que nous nous soyons paumés sur une route large de trois pieds, que nous ayons tourné en rond comme des glands pendant deux jours et que ce soit un _orc_ –mort de rire, l’orc, je précise juste au cas où- un _**orc**_ , donc, qui nous ait gentiment ramené à notre campement qui l’a… un peu _agacé_.

-Vous avez le sens de la litote, Erestor. 

-Sous prétexte qu’on aurait signalé nos positions à l’ennemi ou une autre ânerie du genre… Billevesées ! Depuis quatre ans qu’on y campe, sur nos positions, vous pensez bien que l’ennemi les connaît ! 

-La preuve, il nous y a gentiment ramené. 

-Gentiment, gentiment… En se foutant allègrement de nous en Noir Parler, quand même. 

-Oui, enfin… La situation aurait été inversée, nous nous serions aussi moqués de lui en elfique, il faut bien l’admettre…

-Amroth, la situation aurait été inversée, nous aurions butté l’orc et puis point barre. Nous sommes là pour faire la guerre, pas pour taper la discut’ avec les zozos d’en face autour d’une tasse de thé ! 

-Mais j’ai jamais parlé de thé ! 

-Et puis, la guerre, la guerre… Je vous rappelle quand même que pour le moment, on surveille des chevaux. Ce que je trouve d’ailleurs parfaitement humiliant et…

-Thranduil, taisez-vous. 

-C’est quand même pas croyable que ce soient nos ennemis qui nous aident à retrouver notre propre camp alors que nous ne sommes même pas fichus de trouver le leur. 

-Oui, ça doit aussi être l’avis de Gil-Galad. 

-Notez quand même que sur ce point-là, l’ennemi a un avantage : il est chez lui, donc il connaît le terrain. 

-Ouais, m’enfin, depuis quatre ans qu’on y crèche, on est quand même censé le connaître un minimum, le terrain…

-Elrond, arrêtez de râler. 

-Excusez-moi, je suis fatigué. 

-Comme toujours. 

-Attention les gens, un des chevaux a bougé. 

-Nooon, impossiiiiible ! 

-Mais enfin Gildor, faites quelque chose, vous voyez bien qu’il a remué sa queue ! 

-…

-Cette mission est des plus passionnantes, vraiment. 

-Elrond, qu’est-ce que je viens de vous demander ? 

-Ça va, je me tais. 

-Et puis d’abord, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont besoin de quelqu’un pour surveiller les chevaux ? On a trois pauvres bourriques décharnées qui se battent en duel pour une pousse de chardon ! Ces malheureuses bestioles ne supportent pas le climat du pays, elles sont plus mortes que vives ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les orcs voudraient essayer de nous les piquer ! 

-Pour les manger, peut-être… et encore. J’suis pas certains qu’ils soient encore comestibles. 

-Déjà, pourquoi on a encore des chevaux ? On est en phase "guerre de positions" depuis quatre ans, c’est pas comme si on en avait besoin tous les jours…

-C’est pour échanger des messages urgents avec le camp des Hommes… Mais là, je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils puissent porter un cavalier…

-Raison de plus pour ne pas les surveiller. 

-Non mais si, y’a la porte de l’enclos qui ferme mal. Le bois a joué avec la chaleur et le loquet se lève tout seul. Et quand la porte s’ouvre, les chevaux se tirent et essayent de retourner en Ithilien. 

-C’est vraiment pas stupide, ces petites bêtes. J’aimerais bien être un cheval. 

-Enfin, admettez, on a pas franchement besoin d’être six pour surveiller une porte. 

-…

-…

-Ou alors, ‘faut être vraiment très…

-Je pense que Double-G pense qu’on est vraiment très…

-Voilà. 

-…

-Le bon point, c’est que ça nous permet de taper la causette. 

-Mouais. On s’ennuie un peu quand même. 

-Si vous voulez, je vais chercher les statuettes des Valar et on joue à la poupée avec ? 

-…

-…Amroth ? 

-Mais c’est quoi encore que cette idée tordue ? 

-Bah je ne sais pas, moi, je propose un truc…

-Attendez, attendez, je viens de penser à quelque chose. 

-Nooon ? 

-C’est possible, ça, Glorfindel ? 

-Ecoutez-moi. Nous sommes bien d’accord que Gil-Galad nous a empêché de participer à la bataille afin de maximiser ses chances de victoire et d’éviter ce faisant que nous ne provoquions de nouvelles catastrophes ? 

-Oui, en gros…

-Bah si son but c’est d’éviter de nouvelles catastrophes, il aurait mieux fait de nous séparer. Parce que je ne veux pas dire, mais quand on est réunis…

-Voilà, c’est à ça que je viens de penser. 

-Ah, mais à la base, il nous avait séparés. 

-Ah bon ? 

-Comme je vous le dis. Thranduil et moi, par exemple, nous étions censés surveiller les stocks de vin. 

-…

-Thranduil et vous, Gildor ? 

-Mais il a changé d’avis à la dernière minute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. 

-Je me le demande bien, aussi. 

-Le sarcasme que je sens dans votre voix ne me plaît guère, Peredhel. 

-Ah, vous deux, ne commencez pas ! 

-Et il vous avait affecté à quoi, vous, Elrond ? 

-Moi ? Ben, aux archers. Alors vous pensez, les chevaux, je suis bien content qu’il me les ait refilés à la place. 

-Bien content ? Vous n’arrêtez pas de vous en plaindre ! 

-Si vous interprétez mal tout ce que je dis, aussi…

-Je rêve ou Elrond vient de faire preuve de mauvaise foi ? 

-Thranduiiiiil, sortez de ce corps ! 

-Ah non, j’y suis pas, moi. Je ne mets pas un orteil dans un corps pareil, merci bien. 

-Quoi, il ne vous plaît pas, mon corps ? 

-Pas franchement, non. 

-Mais vous êtes d’un compliqué, vous alors ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il vous faut, à la fin, pour vous satisfaire ? 

-…

-…Euh…

-Ne pas décontextualiser. Surtout, ne pas décontextualiser. 

-Même dans le contexte, ça reste bizarre, en fait. 

-Bon, on en revient au problème de base, là ? 

-Les chevaux ? 

-Thranduil ? 

-Eeeh ! 

-Non, pourquoi Double-G ne nous a pas séparés. 

-…J’ai peut-être une hypothèse. 

-Nous vous écoutons, Glorfindel. 

-A mon avis, Gil-Galad a dû considérer que s’il nous séparait en nous confiant à chacun une mission différente, cela multipliait les chances de nous voir faire des bêtises chacun dans notre coin, allumant ainsi plusieurs foyers de calamités. Il a préféré regrouper la menace, si vous voulez. 

-C’est plausible…

-Donc, au lieu d’avoir plusieurs petites perturbations mineures, il préfère avoir une seule grosse catastrophe bien majeure ? 

-C’est lui qui voit, hein. 

-Mais je vous ferai remarquer que, pour le moment, tout se passe pour le mieux. A nous de faire en sorte que cela dure et nous permette de remonter dans l’estime de notre roi. 

-Vous êtes optimiste, vous, Glorfindel. C’est bien. 

-Je vous ferai remarquer que Double-G, c’est pas mon roi. 

-Thranduil…

-Respectez ma minorité ethnique ! 

-Ah non, vous n’allez pas recommencer ! 

-…En fait non. Je sais pas ce que j’ai, j’en ai même pas envie. 

-Thranduil qui renonce à nous pourrir la vie, c’est pas commun, ça. 

-Je crois que nous déprimons tous. Même Thranduil. 

-Ouais. Je sais qu’on est des brêles, mais Double-G a été dur, cette fois. 

-Ne nous laissons pas abattre, les amis ! Considérons que, bien que Gil se soit quelque peu acharné sur nous ces derniers temps…

-Certes, oui…

-Nous au moins, il nous remarque ! Il fait attention à nous ! Pas comme ce pauvre Celeborn que tout le monde ignore et qui doit déprimer encore plus sévèrement que nous ! 

-Mais, Glorfindel, on ne l’ignore pas, nous ! 

-Ça n’empêche qu’on ne sait toujours pas où il est. 

-Et puis franchement, Celeborn ou pas, c’est pas ça qui va me faire voir la vie en rose. 

-Nan, mais vous Elrond, vous êtes dépressif de nature, alors forcément…

-…

-Je… viens de parler de _voir la vie en rose_ …

-…

-…

-Eh bien Glorfindel, vous ne chantez pas ? 

-Moi ? Non. 

-Mais pourquoi ? Vous n’avez pas reconnu la référence ? 

-Ah, si. Bien sûr que si. 

-Et vous ne chantez pas ? Vous aviez l’air de bonne humeur, pourtant…

-Voyez, quand je chante, vous me demandez tous de me taire. Alors voilà, je ne chante plus. Vous n’êtes pas contents ? 

-Non. 

-Thranduil, ne commencez pas à faire votre mauvais esprit. 

-…Même Glorfindel déprime, en fait. 

-Hep hep hep, diversion ! C’est pas Isildur qui court, là-bas ? 

-Si, je crois que c’est lui. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il trimballe comme ça ? Des lanières ? 

-Non, je crois que c’est une corde. 

-Parlez pas de corde, ça me donne envie de me pendre. 

-…

-Attendez. Une corde ? 

-…Elrooooond, catastrooooophe ! Votre neveu a pris votre grand amour en otaaaaage ! 

-Non, fausse alerte ! C’était une corde humaine. 

-Oui, c’est vrai qu’Elrond ne s’intéresse qu’aux cordes elfiques. 

-Aaaaah, je respire. J’ai cru qu’il ne se remettrait pas d’une telle perte. 

-Pffff…

-Hihihi ! 

-Héhé. 

-…Z’êtes même pas drôle. 

-Euh… Les amis ? 

-Hmm ? 

-J’suis pas votre ami. 

-Mais oui Thranduil, mais oui. 

-Vous nous détestez, on sait. 

-Les gens ! 

-Quoi ? 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Erestor ? 

-N’étions-nous pas censés surveiller quelque chose d’autre qu’Isildur courant avec une corde ? Les chevaux, par exemple ? La porte de l’enclos, le loquet…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Sacrebleu. 

-…LES CHEVAUX !! » 


End file.
